Temp Hiatus: He fights for the cause, They fight for him
by Oshiga Lucis Bahamut
Summary: Naruto finds himself stuck in a new world after his final battle with Sasuke. Now he must find a way back home while missing one of his arms. He also somehow got a woman's soul stuck with him. Or will he find a reason to stay and fight for this world? Naruto x Harem.
1. Prologue

**New version with a lot of stuff fixed such as grammar, and more!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or RWBY.**

* * *

*Sigh* "Another dead end huh…" A male said with clear depression on the tone of his voice as he hung down his head in defeat or depression in this case as he walked with a clearly depressed look on his face through the streets of Vale. The owner of the voice is a young man of 18 years old with bright blonde hair with a shade o blonde that was rarely seen on this parts of Remnant, with bright blue eyes that shone like the finest of sapphire's with fair skin tone, he also had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks that would have made more than one think he was a Faunus. The teen has a lean and perfectly toned body under all those baggy clothes he was wearing something that was only archived after years of dedicating himself to train to keep his body in top condition, he was quite tall for someone his age reaching a proud 6'0" tall, heh and people used to make fun of his height!

The young man was wearing a long-sleeved black biker jacket that was open showing a v-neck long sleeved orange shirt with black backs that had a small metal chain on the left pocket along with white sneakers that had some orange lines on the side, overall his clothes were chosen by his companion who refused to allow him to wear lots of orange. Something that was hard to miss however was the fact that he was currently missing one of his arms or at least he was missing his right arm below the bicep.

This was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, a proud ninja of Konoha, the descendant of Ashura, son of two legends, Jinchuriki of the nine tails, the hero of the fourth great war and most important of all a Shinobi lost in another world.

He could only sigh for what felt the hundred time today as he continued his way through the streets. It had been a little over a year since he had his battle with his best friend and brother Sasuke Uchiha, the very same battle that forced him in his current predicament.

He didn't even understand why or how it had happened since they had clashed multiple times with their signature Jutsu and nothing like this had ever happened not even when they used their strongest forms, so why did this happen in the first place.

Resisting the urge to sigh once again he decided to just drop it since he wasn't going to get an answer no matter how much he tried thinking about it. After all, he had been doing that for a year already and he had yet to find an answer. Kurama was the only one who could help him or give him an answer but the fox had yet to wake up.

 ** _"You sure sound upset today Naruto, do you want to talk about it by any chance?"_** A yes he forgot about the lovely new voice in his head.

When he arrived in this new world he had found out the hard way that this world spoke a different language than his own world so that way he had found out that he was in another world and or dimension because everyone in the elemental nations spoke the same language than anyone else.

That and he had also traveled all around the world with Jiraiya back when they were in the training trip so he knew most of the places so he was sure as hell none of the villages and cities were as advanced as any of the cities he had gone to in this world.

One fateful day, however, he had ended up finding a grave in a forest that was covered in snow.

More than finding he had just fallen on top of the grave when he had slipped and Naruto being… well, Naruto had panicked and started praying and apologize to whatever spirit was in the grave to not get cursed or possessed by an angry spirit. Sadly he was not that lucky as the soul or spirit of whoever was in that grave had somehow managed to enter his body the moment he fell on top of it and connected with his soul using his chakra as a medium.

The only reason he knows this is because the soul had told him.

Anyways, it had taken him a while to get used to this weird spirit invading his body more so when he had fainted the moment he had found out, and when he woke up he had screamed for almost an hour.

He did not like ghosts after all.

When he had finally managed to calm down enough to hold a civil conversation with the ghost he found out they could understand each other even though they talked in completely different languages and he guessed it was thanks to their souls being bound by each other that they could understand each other and talk normally, he had also found her name was Summer Rose.

He would say it out loud because he was sure as hell she would tease him about it but he actually liked her name even if it was a little weird, but he couldn't say that either because his name was weird too since it meant Maelstrom and it was also a Ramen topping and his family name meant Whirlpool so it's not like he could say her name was weird.

He was honestly grateful to her, as she had not only taught him how to understand the language of this world but she had also taught him how to read, speak the language and teach him all he had to know about this world even if it confirmed his fears of him being stuck in a completely new world.

The two of them had been together for over a year and over that year they had bonded a lot, they were day and night together at every moment not to mention they were each others company and friend.

Well if he had to say it himself he would say Summer had easily become one of his best friends if not the one he felt closest to similar to how he felt for Sasuke just a little different. She was quite young too so it made it easier. He had told her all the truth about him after he gotten a good grasp over the language they called "English" and he had pretty much told her everything about him, his world, his story, his past and all his adventures.

Summer being rather childish found herself fascinated by such stories and feats, she found everything he told her fascinating and amazing while it was a little embarrassing she was actually in love with fairy tails and heroes in general something she had passed nt her daughter. She was really cheerful and childish which made her embarrassed a lot of the time much to his amusement.

Anyways, he was sure he wouldn't know what would have happened to him if she wasn't there for him, he didn't like the idea of being alone in this wrld and with Kurama not waking up h was sure he would have fallen into depression.

Loneliness was his weakness after all.

 _'It's… nothing so don't worry too much about it. I'm just disappointed that the clue I got was just another dead end like the rest.'_ He answered her back with a frown, this had been happening for months now, every clue that he got was always a dead end. And he had yet to find a way to find way back to his home, he was hoping that Sasuke would be able to get him back to the nations or at least look for a way to reach him if he wasn't evil that is. _'Not to mention that Ramen stand you told me about didn't seem to open today.'_

' ** _Naruto… You shouldn't eat too much Ramen! It's really bad for your health you know?'_** Summer said with a scolding tone making his eye twitch in annoyance. Wasn't she the one that wanted him to eat obscene amounts of cookies and sweets? **_'But well… I can understand that you must feel frustrated about all this… But don't worry I'm sure things will work in the end!'_** Summer said cheerfully making him grin at her.

She was right, he couldn't get depressed about it! He just had to try even harder to find a way back home.

But first he needs to get something to eat, after all, you can't go on an adventure without filling your stomach.

 ** _'By the way Naruto, what do you think of that thing I told you about the other day?'_** Summer asked with her head tilted to the side.

 _'Erh… Well… If I had to be honest with you I'm not really sure if I really want to join this academy you told me about, mostly because I don't know if I'm that smart to get grades good enough to keep up with the rest.'_ Naruto answered with a wince, after all, it was true. His academics were just plain out bad and he was only good at fighting not to mention he only knew the basics about this world or well what Summer had been telling him in general so he doubts he is prepared for Beacon.

 ** _'But if you manage to pass the initiation exam I'm sure you will be able to. And then your teammates wouldn't mind helping you with stuff, and remember that you have me to always help you!'_** Summer said cheerfully making him chuckle at her.

 _'That's true… Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to go to this academy and didn't you say you had two daughters before you died?'_ Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

 ** _"Mhmm… If they are anything like their parents I'm sure they are going to aim to be huntresses."_** Summer said with a small frown on her face with a sad tone in her voice. Don't get her wrong she loves her daughters more than anything in the world but she hated the thought of them joining the world of huntsmen and huntresses. It was not an easy world and the chances they would die were really high, her being the perfect example.

She was just the type of parent that wouldn't want her children to live the same life she had or let them walk down the same path that killed her. She knew more than anyone how hard and painful the life of a huntress is like. Hell, most of them didn't even get to live past their thirty or forty. She was the clear example as she died before her mid-twenties.

If possible she would have loved to have her children live a more peaceful and safe life, maybe that of a civilian if it was possible.

Hearing the tone of her voice made him frown. He hated hearing the always cheerful and happy woman go sad, it just pained him in a way he couldn't understand but he didn't need to anyways because he always wanted to help her cheer up and go back to her happy self.

She had grown in him a lot, after all, she occupied a lot of space in his heart and just hearing her get depressed or sad it hurts him in a emotional level that it even made him get sad as well. He loved the happy and cheerful Summer way more than anything.

 _'Hey Sum, don't worry I am going to Beacon and if they are there then I'll make sure to protect them with my life I promise.'_ Naruto said with a soft and comforting tone making her smile at him.

 ** _"Thanks Naruto I really needed that… I'm really sorry for putting this burden on your shoulders… Just know that I appreciate it a lot."_** Summer said softly with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Heh! This is nothing! If it's to make you happy then I will do anything for you Sum!" Naruto said with a huge grin on his face walking straight to a bar that Summer had told him about the other day.

He felt that Summer suddenly closed the mental link after he said that but he guessed it was nothing. Now then he should probably get some food and check that bar to find some answers there.


	2. Vol 1 - The Fox and The Raven

**Disclaimer – I don't own RWBY or Naruto**.

* * *

Normal Talking "Team RWBY!"  
Normal Thinking ' _Team RWBY!'_  
Kurama/Summer Talking **"I'm lazy."**  
Kurama/Summer Thinking **_'I'm lazy'_**

* * *

"So you are telling me that somehow you got accepted in Beacon by none other than Ozpin himself?" Asked one Yang Xiao Long with both of her arms crossed under her chest.

Yang is a fair skinned young girl of 17 years old reaching a good 5'8" of height. With purple or lilac eyes with long loose blonde hair that fades to pale gold at the tips, her hair was quite wavy at the end. She was wearing a tan jacket with golden brown piping and short puffy sleeves with a black cuff that feature two gold buttons. Underneath that she was wearing a low cut yellow crop top with a emblem of a heart with flames?

She was also wearing a pair of black mini shorts with a brown belt with pleated brown piece of material covering her from hip to hip attached to the rear of the belt, she also has brown knee high boots with orange knee socks below the knee.

She, of course, was incredibly doubtful at the story she just heard from her younger stepsister to her it just looked like her sister had too much sugar for one day, after all, what were the chances of her sister actually meeting the headmaster of Beacon?

"It did happen! Right after _you_ ditched me in that store!" Said one Ruby Rose with an annoyed tone, clearly not happy with the fact her sister ended up ditching her a couple of hours ago and now didn't even seem to believe her.

Ruby was a 15-year-old girl reaching a much smaller height of 5'2" compared to her sister. Anyways Ruby is a fair skinned young girl with silver eyes and black hair that fades to dark red at the tips cut in an asymmetrical bob hairstyle. She was wearing a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim.

She also has a pair of thick black stockings with black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. To finish off she had a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins.

They were both stepsisters only sharing the same father.

"…Oops? I sort of forgot about that…" Yang muttered she did forget but it was because she had gone to Junior's bar to get some information about her mother and she had gotten pissed because the bastard had damaged her precious hair!

It was actually Ruby who had found her not the other way around.

"I'm soooo telling dad! Anyways! I'm more excited about the fact I can now go to Beacon with you!" Ruby said with a wide smile forming on her face at the end, her dream had always been to attend Beacon and graduate to become a huntress like her uncle she had also always wanted to go on the most epic and amazing missions.

"Well if what you say it's true then you are going to become the bee's knees in Beacon" Yang said with a grin making the younger girl groan at her sister's… unique way of speaking.

"Ugh, you just had to ruin it… I don't want to be the _bee's knees_ I just want to be treated like everyone else." She knew exactly what her sister meant with that and she didn't like the idea at all, she just wanted to be like any other girl at school she was not good dealing with attention or people or big crowds.

She was socially awkward after all.

"Why not? Anyone would kill to be In your position!" Yang said but it didn't really do much to cheer the younger girl.

"Let's just go home so I can tell dad." Ruby said with a sigh she wasn't happy now that she realized she would be treated like she was special want it or not because she had ended up skipping two years to enter Beacon.

The bright side was that at least her dad would cheer her up with some cookies!

Yang merely shrugged she didn't really care much about the predicament her sister was going through and if things end up getting worse, she just had to kick somebody's ass.

With that, they both made their way to the parking lot just outside of Junior's bar to get her bike.

They didn't take too long to reach the bike and hop on top of it not without putting some helmets first, they didn't really need it considering they had aura but better safe than sorry. Well, that and they were sure their dad would find out somehow and scold them.

Ruby had both of her arms wrapped tightly around Yang's waist just in case, seen as Yang loves to go as fast as possible whenever she is riding bumblebee. Almost as if there was some sort of universal law Yang didn't waste time on stepping on it (literally) making the bike go up on one tire before it went back to the floor and just speed off in what could be considered as stupid as hell I want to die kind of speed.

Time however just slowed down for a moment when Yang passed at high speeds with Ruby holding onto her… right next to Naruto who was calmly making his way to Junior's bar.

Naruto had been able to see her for a second from the corner of his eye obviously not recognizing who it was, the only reason he had been able to see her was because he was used to high-speed objects. He had been able to dodge the Raikage who would easily be considered as the current fastest man alive well just behind him seen as he had actually beaten the Raikage in speed.

Well, that and his shinobi training helped.

Raising an eyebrow at them he just shrugged and continued his way to the bar.

 ** _"Huh wonder who was irresponsible enough to drive that fast in a place like this."_** Summer suddenly asked with a curious tone on her voice.

 _'Meh no idea, maybe they were drunk? They did come from the direction of the bar.'_ Naruto answered it made logic… kind of, seen as this was a one way in and out as the street only brought you directly to Junior's bar.

 ** _"Well, I guess so… Anyways we should hurry if we are lucky enough we can find Raven or Qrow in the bar and get some information"_** Summer said with a happy tone while she was still mad with Raven even if she could understand now why she had done the stuff she did.

She had told Naruto the situation and he had made her see why Raven had left Yang behind and well everyone pretty much. To Naruto it just looked like Raven was trying to find a excuse for Summer to get together with Taiyang, In a way Raven made him think of the Uchiha as they wouldn't mind walking the path of darkness to protect those they love. Raven had done that leaving behind not only her husband but also leaving behind her daughter so Summer could get a shot with Taiyang, Summer had told him that this Tai dude was deeply in love with Raven and it made it impossible for her to confess.

He really hopes he meets Raven sooner or later as he had full plans on kicking her ass so she could see things the _right_ way, he could understand enough about Raven that she had a really twisted view of the world and of the word 'caring' so he had promised Summer he would give Raven the ass-kicking she needs to understand she can do things better.

Though he had a feeling there was more to it but he will find out eventually.

When they finally got in front of the bar he couldn't help but comment.

"Wow, this place looks like shit." Naruto said honestly looking at the destroyed doors and several holes the building had on the ceiling and some of the walls.

 ** _"Language!"_** Summer yelled making him roll his eyes, he was technically an adult so he could swear if he wanted.

 _'Yes, mom.'_ Naruto answered with a deadpan getting a pout from the older woman.

Chuckling as he pictured the pout he made his way to the building watching as several guys in suit groaned in pain all around the place both inside and outside of the bar making him sweatdrop.

What the hell happened here?

This place looked like shit for real everything was pretty much destroyed at this point and everywhere you looked you would see grunts laying down knocked out. Did he miss a royal battle of some sorts?

 _'So any idea how this Junior looks like?'_ Naruto asked Summer if the guy was knocked out then he could at least smack the guy back from the realm of dream or prank the guy until he woke up.

 ** _"Uhh… If he didn't change that much then he has gray eyes, short black hair like reallyyyyy short and a matching beard and mustache that just well fuse together with his hair he is really tall too so that should make it easier for you to identify"_** Summer said trying to remember how the guy looked like, last time she had seen the guy he had that kind of appearance however just thinking about him thought made her shiver in disgust she could still remember the rather cheap and gross way he tried to flirt with her.

Last time she saw him, the guy tried to flirt with Raven let's say… things didn't end up good for the guy.

 _'Rather classy for a bartender.'_ Naruto said the guy sounds really plain well at least all these idiots laying down dressed the same way so it shouldn't be that hard to find the guy.

Before he could think of anything else Naruto heard a groan from underneath him the moment he stepped on top of something when he wasn't looking, both of them sweat dropped when they noticed he had just stepped on the guy they had been looking for. Summer had to admit Naruto had the most random and weird luck she had seen.

Naruto poked the guy with the tip of his feet getting groans of displeasure from the guy, who slowly got up from his position in the ground holding his broken arm with a pained groan.

"Ugh, not another blonde… what the hell do you want brat the bar is not open if you didn't notice." He said dragging his body to the nearest seat that wasn't destroyed.

"Way to treat your clients but well whatever what the hell happened here? It looks like someone brought a tornado to your bar." Naruto asked.

"Some blond chick was looking for one of my customers but I couldn't give away her location or else my head was on the line." Junior said he was obviously not happy about what happened but it was better than losing his head to _that_ woman.

"That bitch got mad because Junior here got a handful of her hair." Groaned another voice this time a female voice with pained tone.

The owner of the voice was a teenage girl younger than him with straight long black hair that was styled in a hime cut with pale green eyes highlighted by a heavy cyan makeup and pale white skin. The girl was wearing a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. She had a large white flower hairpin adobe her left ear with a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow white bow in the center of the top. a silver chain belt and long white boots.

This was Melanie Malachite.

The girl had a lot of makeup but even he had to admit she was pretty good looking.

She was supporting what he assumed was her twin the two looked a really similar, unlike the first girl this one had short black hair, and had heavy red makeup with a red strapless dress with black lining. She had a large red and white feathers adobe her left ear, black fur hanging of her shoulders held at the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist and long red boots with very high heels.

This was Melanie's sister Miltia Malachite.

"Who the hell gets that pissed off over hair anyways?" Melanie said with a groan they had taken a beating from that stupid chick just because of her stupid ass hair.

 ** _'That sounds really familiar…'_ ** Summer thought with furrowed eyebrows for some reason that just made her think of someone but she couldn't quite remember who.

"Er right… Anyways I came here because I was looking for a woman that goes by the name Raven." He said making Junior groan.

"You too? Look, buddy, I can't tell you where she is. She will have my head if I tell you where she is or when does she appear in the bar for information." He said grabbing a random bottle of alcohol to drink, that bottle didn't even manage to reach his lips as it was suddenly cut down too fast for anyone to react.

" _There is no need for that_."

A really cold and emotionless voice said next to Junior.

Everyone turned to the owner of the voice as soon as they made eye contact with the owner of the voice both of the twins widen their eyes in fear and backed almost by pure instinct behind Naruto shivering slightly in terror at the person- no the monster that was standing right there.

The owner of the voice was a female with a shallow cut black dress with five red necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle belt and a pair of fingerless gloves. The female had an object that looks to be made from feathers hanging from the right side of her skirt. She also was wearing detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern and black leather boots beneath them. The female had a full face mask that resembles the face of a creature of grim with four eye slits that further enhance the inhuman appearance.

Naruto could see the female had pitch black hair that looked like it drained the light that touched her hair, he also noticed this person had really pale skin even more than Summer had.

The woman had a long-bladed single edged odachi also known as greatsword with the blade of the weapon being a bright red with a really odd sheath that has a rotary chamber filled with what he guessed was dust of different types probably so it could change the affinity of the sword with ease.

What took him for surprise, however, was how dark her aura felt like not necessarily evil but just dark. If he didn't have experience with Sasuke's, Madara's own dark chakra he would have taken a step back by how dark and heavy her aura was like.

 ** _"…Raven…"_** Summer said softly with a hint of sadness and anger in her voice.

Sadness at seeing her friend go down to the path of darkness and how they had to meet again under these circumstances and anger at how Raven had turned her back on everything and everyone as easy as it was to breathing. Raven was somewhat of a older sister to her and a really dear friend to her so her betrayal had left a huge wound on everyone.

"Raven huh…" Naruto said looking at the woman with a hard expression. He had heard a lot of great things from Summer about Raven and he knew this woman was the strongest out of everyone in team STRQ and probably one of the strongest huntress alive next to Qrow. He didn't know how he would handle against her he had yet to test his skill against a huntress of this level but he would take her on even if he died doing that, he had told Summer he would save Raven from her own darkness and he was sure as hell going to do that.

" _So you know of me then… No need to hide my face then_." The woman said with a cold tone removing the mask from her face putting it on top of one of the few tables that had survived.

When the woman removed her mask he almost found himself stunned by how beautiful and deadly the woman looked. With long hair that reached all the way to the middle of her back in a wavy way at the end with several bangs of hair framing her face perfectly. What got his attention were the two pair of red eyes that stared at him coldly and almost as if trying to mock him.

"Great now could you get rid of that brat? Last thing I need is another child ruining my buss-" Junior didn't get to finish as he suddenly found his head cut away from his shoulders too fast for him to react or anyone for that matter, he had made one of the biggest mistakes a person could do and that was almost touching Raven of all people.

"Hmph he was rather useful, pity he was stupid enough to do that." Raven said with no remorse in her tone as she stepped to the front her eyes never leaving Naruto. "So a god hunting a goddess huh? who would have thought this could happen, such a small little world we live in don't you think so?" Raven said with a smirk on her face as she stared at Naruto she had to admit she was impressed when she saw the god of the sun was actually just a teenager.

He fits the description she had found thanks to some of her informants. A blond haired male with one arm and an aura so bright and warm it could be compared to the sun itself.

Very few people had actually managed to see him, and those who did had seen his feats only saw a figure covered in golden flames do the impossible.

She had to admit she found it rather appealing to see someone so young have this much power it just told her great things of how powerful he would be when he reached his peak.

He was the only one she would dare say was her "equal" she was strong if not one of the strongest huntress out there. She had been trying to track him for a while now as he had gotten her attention without him even trying, She had even gone as far as to rely on her contacts to find him.

The reason she had been trying to get a hold of him?

To see if he could be the key she needs to grow even stronger. She hated to admit it but she had reached as far as she could reach on her own. The lack of worthy opponents just made it impossible for her to get even stronger. So when she heard of this person suddenly appearing she had instantly searched day and night to find him. To some, it may sound creepy but she didn't care she wanted to get even stronger. To her strength was everything in this world only the strongest would survive in the end.

So imagine her surprise when he had been looking for her much like she did with him, if she was cheesy she would have said it was fate. But no, she just wanted to see and compare their strengths to see if he was the one she could see herself within the future making her tribe even more powerful than it was right now, if he was the one she was looking for then she wouldn't even mind having children with him hell she would even be the one asking for it as she could see just how powerful their child could grow in the future.

"I wouldn't call it hunting but… I was looking for you, Raven…" Naruto said gripping his fist releasing a huge amount of chakra that sending everyone around them flying out of the area by how potent and dense his chakra was like.

Lucky the twins had moved far from the two as it was the smartest thing to do for their own health.

 ** _"Naruto I know what are you planning on doing and I know I can't stop you but… just be careful please Raven is really strong compared to normal huntresses or huntsmen she is on a level of her own just try to be safe please…"_** Summer said softly with a begging tone showing how serious she was with her request, all she, however, was a pat on the head from Naruto who entered his mindscape with a soft smile on his safe.

 _"I promise Sum."_ Naruto said with a really affectionate tone petting the top of her head in a loving and calming way that made her visibly relax. _"Besides-"_

"-I'm one tough motherfucker!" He yelled glaring at Raven with all his might showing just how serious he was about this.

This, however, didn't have the effect he wanted and unknown to him only made Raven interest increase tenfold when she felt how powerful his aura (she doesn't know what chakra is so) was like to be able to do such a thing to affect the area around him. She, of course, wasn't fazed by his power as she let out a burst of her own power to hold her ground.

She finally had found someone worthy enough to test her full strength on now she could finally see if this was the so waited chance she waited for so long to reach higher than she was right now! With a battle-crazed grin, she looked at Naruto her own eyes glowing brighter for a moment.

Words weren't needed as they both lunged at each other ready to clash and test their strength against each other unaware of the lone Crow watching the scene without flinching.

Who would win in this clash of titans?


	3. Vol 1 - Naruto vs Raven

**Disclaimer – I don't own RWBY or Naruto**.

* * *

Normal Talking "Team RWBY!"  
Normal Thinking ' _Team RWBY!'_  
Kurama/Summer Talking **"I'm lazy."**  
Kurama/Summer Thinking **_'I'm lazy'_**

* * *

 **Only play when fighting is going on.**

[ **Play Advent Children – Those Who Fight Further]**

 **OR**

 **[Naruto Shippuden OST-Need to be strong extended(7:46 Min version.)]**

As soon as Raven lunged, Naruto was prepared for it and moved into action glaring at Raven with a hardened expression on his face. The moment they met each other in mid-air he was ready to block her fist with the palm of his hand creating a small shockwave the moment their hands made contact with each other. When this happened the ground behind Naruto was destroyed showing just how much power she had put behind that punch.

Without missing a beat he got a hold of her wrist and with an impressive show of strength pulled her down, enough to make her lose her footing successfully getting her off guard. He didn't think about it twice and aimed a kick straight at her chin in hopes of hitting her.

However Raven was more than ready for it and moved her head out of the way by turning her body to the side, while doing this she positioned her elbow in a way it would allow her to hit Naruto with it on the center of his chest, but he was prepared for it and moved his hand to block it without flinching.

Seen as that had failed she just twisted her body some more so she could land perfectly, bending down her knees almost touching the floor she used her free hand to hold herself in place. As soon as she landed she had already moved into action and ran at him with full intentions of stabbing him with her sword.

Before he could react he found himself getting stabbed in the gut making his eyes widen in shock getting a smirk from Raven, however that smirk disappeared when she saw he grinned at her and grabbed her arm tightly making her eyes widen and before she knew it another Naruto appeared behind her in a burst of speed and punched her in the face hard enough to send her crashing through a wall of the ruined bar.

 ** _"Nice job! I knew you could do it!"_** Summer said excitedly doing small jumps of happiness inside of his mindscape making him chuckle, he had to admit that was rather basic but it was always successful.

Nothing beats the basics.

As far as he knows **(thanks to Summer)** it was nearly impossible to land a hit on Raven or impossible to hit her out of all people, or at least that's what she told him seen she had yet to see someone land a single hit on her. She was faster, stronger and completely unrivaled when it came to one on one fights even in fights of one on five she always came out victorious without taking a single hit, she was always one step ahead of everyone in fights. But she was still no match for him in terms of strength and speed. He was on a level of his own after all.

How many people could claim to fight a goddess and come out as the winner?

 _'Heh... that was the first time someone managed to get a clear hit on me... Interesting… really interesting indeed...'_ Raven thought with a grin forming on her face whipping her mouth to get rid of some blood. The boy had a really mean hook if she had to say so herself. Not only that he was incredibly strong physically at least she knew that if he had managed to block all of her hits without flinching at all and somehow managing to draw blood from her with a single punch.

She even doubts she managed to make him take a step back.

She could still feel the pain on her cheek but she just shrugged it off as she felt her own semblance and aura taking care of it, her growing desire to fight only made her semblance grow stronger the fact he could hit her that hard only made her more eager to fight!

Without wasting any time she just activated the rotary chamber sheath of her weapon and sheathed her blade when it stopped on the fire dust container making the blade absorb the dust. When the process was done she pulled out the blade showing it had changed a lot from that red Odachi blade she had.

Now the blade was a much brighter red letting out a intense glow showing how much dust she had absorbed in the blade, the blade had also gotten bigger now being almost as twice as long now being even larger than Raven herself. The blade also had flames coming out of the blade it almost looked like it was completely covered in fire at this point.

 ** _(In the show we can see Raven's weapon is larger than the sheath itself and it was shown she could sheath it perfectly meaning she can manipulate the size of the blade if she wants to)_**

She positioned the sword in a way that it was pointing down to the left, and without waiting she just slashed the air in front of her sending two huge shockwaves made of fire in his direction making the cloud of dust disappear almost instantly.

Naruto who had just walked out of the cloud of dust widen his eyes in surprise when he saw that but he recovered from his surprise and covered his arm with golden chakra forming a golden claw.

Focusing enough he made the claw turn a much darker shade of gold with the tips gaining a red color showing just how dense the chakra in the arm was like. He had done this before when he fought Sasuke's Susano'o in his tailed beast mode but he did it with the tails instead.

Sticking his hand in front of his body he made the claw grow in size, turning big enough to cover his whole body completely negating the attack from successfully touching his body and most likely cutting right through him.

However the parts he didn't manage to block just continued their path and ended up cutting right through everything that got in their way, killing a few thugs that had been unlucky enough to be in the way of the attack.

 ** _"Damn… Didn't think she already mastered that technique…"_** Summer muttered when she saw just how powerful that had been, it had to be so concentrated to the point it managed to cut through everything in its path without losing its elemental form.

Last time she had seen that attack was back then when she trained with Raven in Beacon, the technique wasn't so powerful or advanced back then. Before it used to lose its form the moment it made contact with any object exploding in a shower of flames if anything it used to be a explosion wave like she used to call it much to Raven's chagrin.

"Tch, moments like this makes me wish I had my own weapon..." Naruto muttered in annoyance, the only reason he didn't have his own personal weapon was that he couldn't find something that suits his fighting style and he didn't have enough skill in blacksmith to make his own weapon.

Not to mention he felt incredibly awkward fighting with a weapon thanks to him only having one hand, _and_ he could do way more damage if he wanted with his fists- er fist alone if he wanted all he had to do was cover his fist with chakra.

 ** _"Naruto you may end up having to knock her out or make her aura drop enough for her semblance to turn off. Her semblance makes her stronger the more she is fighting and when her semblance is fully charged you will notice her hair will light up in fire!"_** Summer yelled to let him know how dangerous Raven could end up getting like if they pushed the fight for too long, that's one of the many reasons Raven was the strongest out of everyone. In skill alone, she had enough power to take anyone with ease but if someone actually gave her a fight she would just get stronger mid fight and become impossible to defeat.

Raven's semblance acted in a way it basically made her stronger if she got excited or felt the adrenaline rush from fighting, the more she was in battle the more her hair would light up in black flames and her eyes will glow, from what Raven told her before the limit of her semblance was her aura and it was all up to if her aura would keep up with her or not, if it did then she would just continue getting stronger and stronger.

 _'Gotcha!'_ Naruto said running up at Raven who copied his actions dragging the longer sword behind her cutting right through the ground like it was butter, both of them tensed their arms and clashed their weapons **(or claw in Naruto's case)** making the ground underneath them to sink creating another crater.

Both of them glared at each other pushing their weapon enough to make sparks to come out of the weapons. Naruto looked at Raven with the same hard expression while Raven glared at him in a weird mix of a cold glare and a look of bloodlust.

The two of them stayed like this for what felt an eternity even if it was only a couple of seconds.

While this was happening Naruto noticed her hair was already on fire with the tips having black flames coming out of it, not wanting to give her a chance to act he pushed her weapon to the side in a impressive show of strength making her lose her balance and with great speed he ducked right under her guard, putting his only hand on the ground he twisted his body so his back was facing her and kicked her right on the chin sending her flying in the air.

As soon as he launched her into the air he disappeared in a burst of speed thanks to him channeling chakra on his legs catching up with Raven. When he made a move to grab her with his claw he found himself shocked when she just went through a red portal that appeared right behind her.

He failed to notice that she had appeared right behind him with a cold smirk on her face.

Letting go of her weapon for a second she grabbed both of his ankles making his eyes widen in shock and with great flexibility she moved her body forward pulling his body with her. Making the two of them spin at really high speeds in the air before she let go of him making him crash on the ground.

 ** _"Naruto!"_**

 _'I'm ok! still, that hurts like a bitch..'_ Naruto answered groaning in pain that shit caught him out of guard he didn't think she could create portals it was like fighting Obito all over but at least he could hit her, unlike the time he fought against that bullshit intangibility.

He rolled out of the way when Raven crashed right where he was laying down with her blade stabbing the spot his head used to be. He, of course, jumped away before Raven could try attacking him when he didn't expect it.

Naruto slashed at her the second time she tried to do that and both of their weapons clashed against each other, doing this several times only to find their attacks getting blocked every time one of them tried to throw a slash the other one just blocked it.

When they did this the area around them gained deep cut marks and in some cases ended up cutting stuff in half, they didn't stop as they slashed at each other none stop trying their best to catch them off guard. Even when it started to rain they didn't stop as they slashed at each other in a more intense as her semblance made her hair turn even more in fire covering half of her hair on fire.

"AAAAARRRGH!" Naruto yelled as he pushed her with all of his strength sending her flying back when they clashed one last time, this time, however, Raven was prepared for it and moved her body to position herself against the wall with her feet touching the wall and bending down enough so she could use her hand to support herself in that position. **(If u want an idea imagine Tifa vs Loz in advent children)**

She only glared at him and jumped off doing a backflip so she could land perfectly on her feet.

This made him click his tongue in annoyance, the only reason he was struggling to finish this fight was because he couldn't use his Biju cloak or his six path cloak seen as he wanted to just beat her down enough to force her to listen to his words or if lucky convince her to join his side or go back to her daughter at least.

Raven stared at him with a cold look even if inside she was smirking, as she felt her semblance charge up, even more, filling both of her body and soul with power she had never felt before. She could feel it every time they clashed she just got more fierce, she got stronger she felt how her veins got pumped with new found strength.

 _'Finally, this is what I've been waiting for.. Someone who can finally give me a fight like I always wanted someone who can activate my semblance to this point! Someone who can keep up with me no matter how strong i get... You are a really interesting man Naruto Uzumaki!'_ Raven thought running at him at full speeds.

While doing this she activated the rotary chamber again changing to ice dust when she sheathed her weapon and pulled it out when it absorbed the dust it had changed size again this time going back to its original size and now instead of being bright red it was light blue with small particles of snow falling off from the sword, and instead of the flames it was leaving before now it was leaving a trail of snow and cold air, showing it was cold enough that it was freezing the water near the blade..

Naruto ended up letting out a sigh when he saw her running at him, doing the same he ran at her creating a orange Rasengan on his hand without any trouble or the use of clones something he had been able to done after he got more control over Kurama's chakra, he quickly moved his head out of the way when the black haired woman aimed at his head only to find the weapon cutting through his shoulder, he didn't flinch when that happened as he could endure the pain however he acted quick when he felt his shoulder get covered in ice forcing his Rasengan on her gut making both of her eyes widen in shock at the painful sensation of his technique grinding on her stomach.

With great problems, she created another portal to escape away from the technique. She did fell down on her knees when she noticed the burn mark on her stomach, the clothes on her stomach got destroyed thanks to his technique ripping them away.

Raven gritted her teeth as she did her best to push herself up relying on pure willpower to do such a thing, supporting the weight of her upper body with her arm. That technique had gone through her aura like it was nothing it just was grinding her body without any problems she wasn't even sure if she would be able to heal that burnt mark.

When this was happening both of them failed to notice the crow that was on top of a building fly away with a intense look in his eyes.

"I hope that was enough to take her down." Naruto muttered he had gone as far as to use his Rasengan he had done his best to avoid doing any of his jutsu but she was starting to get a little out of control to not do that. This was actually harder than he thought she was giving him a really hard time.

Punching his shoulder he got rid of all the ice that was covering half of his body, lucky for him it was on the side of missing arm. He felt how his chakra did its work in fixing up his body.

 ** _"I think so, your Rasengan clearly grinded through her aura. Our aura can't protect us from everything sadly."_** Summer said and it was true. Their aura could protect them from bullets, cuts, hits and a lot of stuff making them really durable, it still hurts a lot but at least it wouldn't be anything mortal and the more aura one had the more damage they could take head-on. However, things like getting crushed or something like his Rasengan could go through their aura without problems seen as it was something you couldn't heal from. All if not most of the bullets people use in Remnant were made out of pure dust seen as it was non-lethal or it was mostly like that to people and it was useful if Grimm ever attacked, so they used this type of bullets.

Well, there was also Grimm who could go through aura shields if they were the ancient type of Grimm but that was another story.

Letting go of the chakra in his arm Naruto walked up to Raven who was struggling to move her body, she didn't even bother picking up her weapon as her body was way in too much pain to even continue fighting. Hell, he could see she was barely able to move at this point.

Still, he was impressed considering most people wouldn't be able to move after taking a Rasengan to the gut.

Her hair was still in fire but she could barely move her body at this point and it was slowly turning off as she walked up to him, it was only thanks to pure willpower that she was moving right now to meet him face to face. However, she gave in after getting close to him falling to her knees.

"Do you want to give up now? You can barely move at this point, but if you want to keep going I won't hold back." Naruto said raising an eyebrow at her while looking down at Raven who merely chuckled at him holding her stomach in pain.

"As much I hate to admit it you win, I can see you already healed from the wounds I gave you and you don't even look tired, to begin with." She said leaning against one of the walls whipping away the blood that came out of her mouth. She just looked up at him with a smirk on her face. "You can finish the job now if you want I don't care I finally got the battle I always wanted."

However much to her own surprise, Naruto only ended up bending down to reach her level and lean his cheek on his hand looking at her like she was stupid.

"I'm not going to kill you what the hell gave you that idea? Anyways if you promise to come back with me and hear what I have to say I'll heal you up and let you go, if you refuse I'll kick your ass again and make you come with me want it or not." Naruto said making Raven's eyes widen in surprise and much to his confusion she just started to laugh with a blush appearing on her cheeks. He didn't know if it was because she was laughing really hard or if it was something else but it was making him annoyed.

"Oi!"

 ** _'Oh god if Raven agrees then that means-'_** Summer groaned and tried her best to hide her face in her hands when she realized just what did he just say to Raven. How can someone be this lucky and unlucky at the same time!?

"Sorry, sorry haha… Alright, I'll go with you this is my lost after all." Raven said whipping away some tears from her eyes when she heard what he said, she was grinning, however, the whole time when she said all this. "You are really strong" She admitted she was actually curious as to how strong he was she had noticed how he matched her no problems.

She also noticed how he didn't even look tired at all. This only made her more curious about his true power, this of course only made her eyes shine.

"Alright then be warned that if you lied to me I'll kick your ass back and forth." Naruto said with a grunt before he placed his hand on her stomach and focused his chakra on her stomach. He didn't need the sun mark to heal people, the moment he got the chakra of the sage he got the ability to heal people as much as he wanted it was sort of permanent.

However, without the sun mark, he couldn't bring people back from death. If he had the mark he could bring people back from death as long as they weren't dead for too long that is.

Raven had a impressed look when she saw his aura healing her stomach and all of her wounds without any problems. She had never heard of anyone having the ability to heal people with their aura, she was sure as hell that not even the maidens could heal this fast with their aura.

She was glad she had a lot of self-control or else she would have moaned when she felt a shiver run down her spine when she felt just how powerful and warm his aura felt like. She felt like she was getting covered in the warmest and most loving blanket she had ever felt, it carried so much life, so much love, and warmth in it that it was making it hard for her to keep herself composed enough.

Thankfully he didn't take too long healing her although a part of her was disappointed he stopped but whatever. Before he could take his hand away she grabbed his wrist and pulled him down with her.

"Hey what are yo-" He started only to stop when his eyes widen in shock and felt a soft sensation on his lips even the twins who had been looking from their hiding spot gasped when they saw what happened.

Raven had pulled Naruto down to not only make him sit get on top of her but also so she could kiss him full on the lips.

'What the fuck!?' Naruto thought with his eyes growing more and wider each second that passed more so when he felt Raven grab the neck of his shirt and start to kiss him even deeper than before, he tried to pull back only for her to move with him and start kissing him even more intensely.

Even the twins who were looking at the scene not far from them had small blushes covering their cheeks at how intense the make-out session between the two was like.

What felt like hours only lasted a couple of minutes as she decided to let go of him letting both of them take some air. The two of them started to breathe heavily as they tried their best to recover their breath after a intense make-out session, even if she forced him into it it took away the air out of his lungs! Was she trying to kill him!?

"I… Accept your marriage proposal." Raven said with a smirk and a weird gleam he couldn't quite identify in her eyes, making him blink in surprise and stare at her weirdly. Marriage proposal? What the hell is she talking about?

 ** _"Naruto… You remember I said that her tribe holding power in the highest regards right? Well… defeating her and treating the wounds you gave her means you are proposing to her and if she allows you to clean their wounds they are taking you as their- er you know-"_** Summer said with an awkward laugh, part of her was annoyed for some reason but she just ignored the feeling and tried to tell him something she forgot and well- he really needs to know this now.

The fact Raven kissed him just sealed the deal and showed she was serious about it.

.

.

.

Naruto's brain melted and he froze completely in place the moment he finally understood what she had said. While this was happening Raven had sat on top of his lap with a smirk on her face clearly knowing he finally realized what she said.

She had been over 17 years without the touch of the man so she was so going to enjoy teasing Naruto and enjoy herself as much as she could, he was after all the only man she had meet that could be considered her superior in terms of strength and the only man worthy enough to get her attention and get her of course.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?"

Clearly, today was not his today.

* * *

"Qrow, do you realize how ridiculous that sounds like?" Said a female voice with clear annoyance in her voice.

"And I tell you I was there watching the whole thing damn it!" A male voice said smashing his fist on a wall showing he was getting annoyed at this point.

"The fact you said you weren't drunk is enough for me to doubt your words." The female said this time getting more and more angry by the moment.

"Why you-"

"Ok, I think that's enough Glynda." Another voice said with a great amount of authority in his voice stopping them from fighting again.

This man was Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon academy one of the four great academies for huntresses or huntsmen in training. The man was really tall reaching a good 6'6" in height. He was a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features, as weird as it is Ozpin had black eyebrows suggesting he had black hair when he was younger. Ozpin was wearing shaded glass spectacles and a small purple cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. With his outfit consisting of a unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and a green shirt, he also had black trouser shoes and long black pants.

"I'm sorry if I say this sir but I find it hard to believe such a thing would happen" The woman known as Glynda Goodwitch said pushing her glasses up sending a glare to the other male in the room.

Glynda is a middle-aged woman much around the same age as Ozpin being slightly smaller than Ozpin reaching a good 6'5" in height. She had very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green with twin ovular glasses on top. She also had dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar.

The woman was wearing a white long-sleeved pleated top that had a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist, with her lower body being covered by a black high skirt with bronze buttons and black brown stockings, she also had a pair of black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside with the black being outside. The cape was styled to have the ends with flames and arrows with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back.

"And I'm telling her I was there watching the whole thing when I was on my way to get a good drink in Junior's bar!" The male known as Qrow growled out clearly annoyed she didn't believe him when he came running all the way here to tell Ozpin this seen as it was really important.

Qrow also was known as Qrow Branwen twin brother of Raven Branwen had graying black spiky hair and red eyes with a slight stubble along his jawline. He had a long red tattered cloak with a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and a pair of black dress shoes. All of his clothes were soaking wet thanks to the storm outside. He had a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on the right and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

"I know Qrow and I'm asking are you completely sure of what you saw?" Ozpin said crossing both of his hands in front of his face with a serious look on his face showing he was not joking right now.

"Yeah, I was on my way there but I noticed the place was trashed thanks to my niece. Pretty sure the girl was looking for some information about Raven, anyways I was about to leave seen as I wouldn't get a drink when I saw the _sun god_ appear or at least that's how Raven called him." Qrow said seriously making both of their eyes widen in shock when they heard _him_ of all people being there.

"And that's not all that teen I was talking about is the sun god. He defeated or at least I'm sure he defeated Raven in a one on one battle so you get why did I come here as fast as I could." Qrow said seriously the fact a teen who had the same age as his oldest niece could not only defeat Raven and fight her on equal grounds and most important of all kick his own ass if he wanted was enough to get him serious.

"This is… really unexpected but if what you said its true then this changes things a lot." Ozpin said seriously standing up from his seat and moving to look outside of the room holding a cup of coffee.

'If a boy of his age managed to take her down then it means we got really big chances of defeating Salem if he is on our side. Qrow said he was 17 or 18 years old so there is a chance he will end up joining Beacon if he is here of all places.' Ozpin thought seriously looking at the storm outside.

"Qrow can you describe the teen so we keep an eye out in case he joins the academy?" Ozpin said getting a nod from the scythe user, however, this time Glynda decided to speak.

"Sir I'm sorry for saying this but do you really think it's a good idea to have a teen that strong joining the academy if he ends up doing that?" Glynda asked clearly not happy with her superior, all she got, however, was a slight nod from him.

"In fact, if possible I will go out to Vale and search for him. He is someone we can't afford handing over to _her_ or James of all people." Ozpin said getting a nod from the woman she didn't like it but she could see the logic behind that. If Ironwood got his hands on the sun god then she fears what he would do to the young man.

In the worst case, he would anger the teen enough to make him turn into a criminal.

"James getting his hands on the sun god is just as bad as giving him to her. Anyways the teen is almost impossible to miss the moment you see him, peach colored skin, whisker marks on his cheeks, bright blonde hair, he also is missing one of his arms." Qrow said surprising them this just really big things about the young man if he managed to defeat Raven while missing one of his arms.

Ozpin for his part was really serious about it and found himself in deep thought, this young man could be the key they had been looking for all these years to finally defeat Salem. He, of course, had heard amazing things from the young man, how he had protected villages all over Remnant from Grimm attacks on his own.

The criminals he had caught and knocked out for the police to take, nowadays most criminals would think about it twice before they went down that way now that they had the knowledge of the sun god being out there to stop them if he was in town. Hell this sun god person had taken down a lot of racist groups that took their actions way too far.

He didn't kill so he knew this sun god was good at least. He did beat some people bad enough to make them go unconscious but he never went as far as to kill a person in the worst case they had a permanent scar in the form of a spiral sphere that was the mark some people specially Faunus had started to use to show their appreciation to whoever this sun god was.

"…Alright, thanks for the report Qrow I'll look out for this sun god whenever I get the chance, there is still enough time before the new semester starts and we take in new students." Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee. "You are dismissed Qrow this information may end up changing things a lot, hopefully for the best…"

Qrow only nodded and covered his mouth to let out a yawn showing he was really tired not like anyone could blame him considering he was usually asleep at this hours because he got drunk- well never mind the guy was always drunk.

Ozpin just sat down on his chair again turning around to face the window behind him all while drinking his coffee peacefully.

This was going to be a really interesting year.


	4. Vol 1 - The Heiress

**Disclaimer – I don't own RWBY or Naruto**.

* * *

Normal Talking "Team RWBY!"  
Normal Thinking ' _Team RWBY!'_  
Kurama/Summer Talking **"I'm lazy."**  
Kurama/Summer Thinking **_'I'm lazy'_**

* * *

In a hotel known as Shinning Dust we can find our particular group consisting of Naruto, Raven and the Malachite twins staying in a hotel room big enough to fit all of them, however, the problem was that the room only had two beds. The hotel was quite luxurious but they somehow managed to get it for free, though they would have known why if they had seen Raven glare at the clerk who knew exactly who she was seen as she had stayed in this hotel before.

We could see the group of four in the room, with the twins sitting on one bed trying to fix each other's hairs seen as they just came out of the shower recently, while Raven was looking at Naruto with an amused look on her face. Naruto for his part was looking out of the window with his skin, hair, eyes, clothes and pretty much everything about him turning completely white in color as he stared at the gray clouds with a blank look on his face almost as if he was lost or had just found a shocking revelation.

 _'Mother… Father… I found out that woman are scary.'_ Naruto thought blankly staring at nothing in particular for some reason he could see the image of his parents in the sky, his mother giving him a thumbs up while his father was sweat dropping and looking sheepish because of Kushina.

 ** _"A-Ahaha… It, It will be ok?"_** Summer said unsurely scratching her cheek but even then you could hear how she didn't even believe her own words.

Naruto only groaned and moved away from the window letting himself fall on a nearby chair that wasn't that far from the bed.

How did he even manage to get himself in this situation? It was like pervy sage was trying to set him up from the other world. The man had tried several times to get him laid but Naruto never gave in since he just shrugged it off as Jiraiya being a idiot or the perv was trying to use him for his new books which weren't that far from the truth, to be honest. Turning around to look at Raven he saw how she crossed her arms under her chest with an amused look on her face.

"Is there any way I could break this marriage thing?" Naruto asked getting a raised eyebrow from Raven.

"There is one way, but for that, we need to engage in a death match, if you really want to break the engagement then you will need to kill me." Raven said with a shrug, she could see he wasn't the type of person who would kill others if possible, or at least she learned that much when she found out he had been holding back in their fight.

"Guessed as much…" Naruto groaned facepalming, guess he is stuck with this now. "…Anyways why did you girls follow us?" Naruto asked looking at the twins who only blinked in confusion and made a move to answer.

"Well… We don't really have a place to stay in, considering our home used to be back in the bar, and with Junior dead and the place is reduced to nothing but ruins we don't really have a place to stay or a job so we thought we could work for any of you two." Melanie answered in a polite and soft tone knowing clearly she was outmatched and die if she angered any of them, Raven was enough to get rid of them with a single movement of her weapon while Naruto could kill them before they could blink. Miltia only nodded at what her sister said, making Naruto and Raven looked at each other in with raised eyebrows.

"Well… I guess it does make sense." Naruto nodded rubbing his cheek before looking at Raven again. "Er think you could take care of them? I'm not packed with money to contract anyone so.."

"I don't really mind if you are the one asking it _dear_." Raven said with a smirk on her face finding it funny how she made him groan, she was clearly mocking him! "However I will only take them with me for some time, maybe after one year at most depending on if they are useful or not for my tribe."

"…Right well at least you are going to take care of them." Naruto said with a sigh, she had to take care of them, after all, it was Raven who killed Junior. "Ugh, anyways uh…"

"Melanie Malachite." The girl with the white dress said before pointing at her sister who was dressed in red." And she is Miltia Malachite."

"Right then Melanie and Miltia do you mind if I talk with Raven alone?" Naruto asked getting nods from the twins and he watched as they moved out of the room quietly, he guessed they had something to do if they were so willing to leave the room without making any fuss that or they were scared of Raven.

"Anyways Rave- why are you taking your clothes off?" Naruto asked with a deadpan when he saw Raven removing her top without any hesitation, well he wasn't one to complain since he didn't have any shame and he would do that if he wanted and he would do it without a single care not to mention the woman was gorgeous. But the question is _why_ is she doing it right now!?

Raven merely looked at him with a raised eyebrow she had already removed most of her top leaving only a really sexy bra, and she was about to remove it but stopped when she heard him talk.

"Aren't we going to have sex? Thought that's the reason you made them go away." Raven said looking at him weirdly, wasn't that the reason he wanted to be alone with her? So why was he asking then?

"No… Nothing like that." Naruto said with his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Then what is it?" Raven asked him bluntly crossing her arms under her chest making it look bigger than before, any normal guy would have found it impossible to look at her face after that considering she only had a see-through bra on, but she was dealing with Naruto of all people.

"Are you stupid? Ugh don't answer that better, and no I wasn't going to ask for sex. Remember I said I wanted to talk with you about something important." Naruto said getting a shrug from Raven, while it was disappointed for her that they weren't going to have sex she would wait.

After all, they were going to have sex in the end, even if she forced him into it.

She would wait for her moment to attack!

"Yeah, I remember. That's the reason you were looking for me, in the beginning, isn't it?" Raven said getting a nod from him.

"I was actually looking to ask you something really important." Naruto said looking at her seriously, making her look at him with a matching expression.

"What do you know about the relics and the maidens?"

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't want to talk to her Summer? We could have waited to ask about the relics after you two had your talk you know." Asked Naruto inside of his mindscape looking at his female companion with a raised eyebrow.

"To be honest I feel it would be better if we wait a little more at least until we can make Yang join us" Said the voice of Summer Rose from the inside of his mindscape.

Summer Rose was a beautiful young adult with dark red hair with black highlights. Unlike her daughter, her hair was more red than black, while Ruby had more black than red in her hair. Her hair was long reaching her middle back with some of her hair covering her left eye.

Summer had a rather petite figure but she was still rather well endowed, she was wearing a white cloak, on the cloak she had a small white rose over her heart the inside of the coat was red in color, she was wearing a red combat skirt with white border on the skirt, a black top with the inside of the top being red in color she had both of the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She also had a black corset with red interior and laces. To finish off she had black combat boots with red interior and tight high dark red stockings. **(Also don't complain about Summer's appearance seen as they had only shown a picture where we can see part of her face and a little bit of her clothes I ended up taking 2 whole days to decide what appearance I wanted for her based on fan art I found on the internet.)**

"Weren't you the one that wanted to talk to Raven in the first place?" Naruto asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow, for some reason he had his right arm in his mindscape but it was made out of pure golden chakra, it even had the white sun mark.

"I know, I know! It's just… well…" Summer said more quietly at the end, she was just feeling really unsure how to talk to Raven after all that time they had been apart and after all the stuff she had done. It was just hard for her to try and forgive the person that left everything behind without a single word.

She also felt conflicted about Raven, part of her wanted to hug the woman and tell her how much she missed her while another part wants to hate Raven for the stuff she did and for joining that group of maniacs.

She stopped her own ranting when she felt a hand land on her shoulder making her turn to look at Naruto.

"Hey don't worry Sum, I'm not saying you should do it now I'll wait until you feel it's the right moment we are together in this remember?" Naruto said grinning at her as he gave her a comforting squeeze on her shoulder, he wasn't going to let her deal with it alone after all he wanted to do this for the woman who had helped him so much through the year he was stuck here, but he wasn't going to force her to talk if she didn't want to do it right now.

Summer only smiled up at him putting her hand on top of his feeling the warmth of his words and from his hand, it was weird the calming effect he could produce on her with just a couple of words or some physical contact but she didn't hate it at all, it made her feel protected and warm if she had to put it in a way.

"You are right, I'll count on you then when the time comes." Summer said smiling up at him, she was actually smaller than him since she was barely 5'8" while he was 6'0" so she had to actually look up to see his face.

"Still didn't think the relics and the maidens were that important." Naruto said scratching the back of his head, after his talk with Raven he found out just how powerful these maidens could turn out to be if they mastered their power and the relics were just on a whole level of bullshit overpowered power pulled out of the ass. "Or that Raven of all people had a maiden with her tribe"

"Mhm, to be honest, all I found in my last mission was some information about the relics and maidens but I didn't expect them to be that important, But I can understand why did I end up dying for finding that information." Summer said bitterly remembering her last mission.

She had found what looked like the location of a relic and what they could do or at least a vague idea of what they could do once they were brought together. It talked about the relics with the power of ancient times and something about gaining some knowledge and power that was lost to the world, the location, however, was the most interesting it hinted a place that was untouched by the modern world.

If anything it sounds like a legend to her.

But after hearing it from Raven she knew it was the real deal, there was a really limited amount of people who knew the truth about the relics and the maidens, one of them was Raven who found out thanks to some information she had gotten with her tribe, a woman known as Salem who Raven told them was a really dangerous person, Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon and a unknown group out there.

"This means I'll have to join Beacon for sure now." Naruto said annoyed crossing his arms in a childish way, now he had to go to Beacon since he found out just how important these relics were like and there was a chance he could use it to create a portal back to his world so he had to see if he could get on Ozpin's good side to get some information. He didn't want to join an academy but seen as he wanted to let Yang and Ruby meet their mother again he was going to end up doing it anyway, even more now that he found out about the relics so he was fucked in the ass pretty much.

"It will be fineeeee!" Summer said rubbing her cheek against his in a childish way, by now he was already used to her doing this to him but still didn't mean he likes it! It was embarrassing damn it!

"H-Hey stop it! My whisker marks are sensible remember!?" Naruto said trying and failing miserably to take Summer off him as she held onto him like her life depended on it.

"Never!"

"Ahh!? Damn it, woman! The hell are you doing!?"

* * *

"Miss Schnee, we should be arriving at Beacon Academy in a matter of minutes."

"Thanks for telling me, make sure to inform me when we reach the academy." Said a short teenage girl that was currently sitting like a high-class lady, this, of course, was more enhanced by the way she was drinking a cup of tea with both of her eyes closed.

The girl was pale skinned, with beautiful pale blue eyes and long white hair that was pulled back into an off the center bun tail pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara, even with her hair tied on a side ponytail it went past her waist reaching all the way to her knees. Over her left eye, she had a crooked scar running vertically down her eye.

The young woman was wearing a dress that only helps in enhancing her already beautiful appearance, going with a short glittering dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white blue turtle petticoat. She had a white ribbon wrapped multiple times around her waist, and over her outfit, she had a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that had three pendants dangling from it. On her back, she had a white snowflake and black heels.

This was Weiss Schnee the current heiress of the famous (or infamous) Schnee company, and she was on her way to one of the elite schools in all the four kingdoms, one of the four academies you have to attend if you ever want to become a huntsmen or huntress. Still, that raised a couple of questions for example, why didn't she join Atlas academy considering the Schnee company lives in Atlas and her father got some sort of friendship or weird relationship with the headmaster of Atlas.

Well, the reason was simple, she wanted to get away from her father.

Her being a Schnee would have loved attending Atlas academy considering the Faunus population in Atlas was so little that it wasn't worth mentioning, this was thanks to the racism the Schnee company shows towards Faunus thanks to her father, she wasn't dumb she knew exactly what her father had been doing behind the scenes it also didn't help with the number of exaggerated rumors that had appeared over the years making Atlas one of the places humans or more like idiots would like to call as humanity's sanctuary.

It was really dumb in her opinion.

Don't get her wrong she is not fond of the Faunus mostly because of the white fang attacking her family, but she wouldn't go as far as hating innocent Faunus who didn't do anything wrong. However, she was really strict when it came to them.

To her, a rule-breaking Faunus was as good as the white fang.

Ehem, anyways her dear older sister had told her about Beacon being the best academy out of the four with the headmaster being the most respected huntsmen in the world and a respected leader one that everyone else would gladly follow.

But that wasn't all, her sister was aware of her relationship with her father and she understood perfectly how she felt, that's why she recommended Beacon Academy. There her father's influence wouldn't bother her in the way he would try to use her for the company or try to pull her out if he felt like it.

If Weiss turned into a huntress she would be free from her father's control, that's why she couldn't mess this up she wouldn't let Winter's lessons go to waste.

"Miss Schnee we have arrived at Beacon Academy." Said one of her servants with a respectful bow getting a grateful nod from the young heiress who didn't waste time in leaving her empty cup of tea on the table and make her way out of the bullhead.

* * *

"I can already feel a part of me dying inside." Naruto muttered crossing his arms in front of himself with a pout on his face.

 ** _"You will be fine you big baby."_** Said Summer with an eye roll.

"Easy for you to say that…" Naruto said with his head hung in defeat making his way to the front door of the impressive building.

The school was impressive looking, it was located the top of a cliff tall enough to let you see the whole city from its location. Now that he thought about it this was rather close to the place with the red trees what was it call forever falls? still, he could see the school was really prestigious it was really large compared to your average school having several big buildings, dorms, a building for meetings, a building to hold parties or balls, and a training building from what he saw on the main page of the school.

He felt the need to wince when he remembered the number of subjects he would be forced to take and approve if he made it to Beacon.

How fun.

With a final sigh, he just made his way to the school building so he could take his test, hopefully, Summer would help him out or else he was fucked. Still, he had to whistle when he saw the number of people walking in the same direction. Everywhere you look you could see a lot of teenagers wanting to do the test much like him, well at least from what Summer told him there were two parts he had to pass, one is the written test and another was a practical test to see if he had what it takes to enter.

Well, at least he had Summer to tell him where to go seen as he lost the school map. How the hell did he manage to lose something in his back pocket?

 _"Uwa, did you see that freak? He is missing an arm!"_

 _"As if being a Faunus wasn't bad enough."_

 _"Pff, really doubt the animal will pass the test."_

 _"Can't believe the freak is dumb enough to think he can join this academy"_

 ** _'I wonder how he does it…'_** Summer thought softly when she heard people talking about Naruto rudely commenting about his whisker marks and actually shunning him because they thought he was a Faunus normally this wouldn't happen but his missing arm just made it impossible for them to not do so.

Still, she was impressed and sad how Naruto could just tune out all the voices almost like it was natural for him. He had told her part of his past but he had never told her what had happened before he got in the academy. She didn't want to assume the worst but this just made it hard for her.

Though she knew that if he wanted he could beat the hell out of everyone for insulting him but even then Naruto showed her a rare moment of maturity by not acting when people tried to shun him, he didn't falter even if they were making fun of him which did happen a lot because he was seen as a Faunus and his missing arm made it an easy target for them to use as an insult.

 _'I promise I will help you, Summer, after all, friends help each other?'_

The words that he had once spoken to her were heard in her head making her close both of her eyes and let out a small chuckle. Was she remembering this so to hint her she had to help him?

 _'What are you crying about? You aren't alone. You have me! So let's be friends Summer.'_

She could still remember the words he had spoken to her when she had met him for the first time and broke down crying when she realized she wasn't alone anymore, the pain of being alone for 16 years without being able to interact with her family broke her inside but even more when she couldn't talk to them whenever she saw them in front of her grave, so when he found her she also found a way to kill her loneliness.

He had helped her more than she had ever managed to help him, he had done a lot for her that she just didn't know if she would ever be able to pay him back for all the things he had done without asking anything in exchange. How could a person be so selfless that he would just help her out even if he was struggling with his goal?

It was like the word friend was more than enough for him to help her out until the end if he had to. She could still remember when she told him about her regrets before dying and how he had promised to help her out with her regrets so she would be happy. She, of course, giggled at the memory.

Maybe this was why she…

* * *

 _'Hmph, that was easier than I thought.'_ Thought Weiss walking out of the training building with an arrogant smile on her pretty face and her small chest puffed out in pride. She had just finished the practical part of the test and she was sure she just aced both of them, the first part had been incredibly easy but it was to be expected considering she did study beforehand and the second part had been easy for her thanks to Winter's help.

Still, the only she had been able to pass without problems was thanks to hours of studying and training. She could see just how high the academic level in this school was like, this was an elite academy after all.

She could see a lot of people walking out of the academy with sour looks or some openly crying they had failed, this made her scowl at how childish they were acting. Did they really expect to enter the academy with such a stupid attitude? well, good thing they didn't pass then, some may think she is a bit harsh but it's not like anyone can blame her considering she is taking this seriously.

Unlike the other three academies Beacon didn't waste time when they reviewed the results, everything was done in real time, for example, the tests results were given in a matter of minutes thanks to the machine checking everything and giving the results. And the practical test was supervised by Glynda Goodwitch who was second in command in the academy or some can see her as the headmaster's right hand. In Beacon what really counts to pass and to see if you can join or not is if you have the practical skill for it, even if you did really bad in the written part you just had to do excellent in the practical part.

Apparently, school starts next week so she would have more than enough time to organize everything and prepare for her first day in Beacon.

Weiss was forced to stop her train of thoughts as she felt someone bump into her making her fall straight to the ground this forced her to close both of her eyes and wince in pain.

"Oops, sorry about that, are you all right?"

She heard from adobe making her slowly open her eyes and meet face to face with a handsome blonde probably around her age with fair skin, and probably the brightest blue eyes she had seen that weren't from her family at least, he was really tall compared to her this of course made her a little annoyed, another thing she did notice was the whisker marks making her raise an eye brow that was quite a peculiar trait for a faunus at least she can't recall the last time she saw someone with marks like those.

Still, she was annoyed right now not because of their height but by the fact he had bumped into her that was just plain out rude. She would have given him a piece of her mind if it wasn't because she noticed he was offering his hand to pull her up, however, this action proven to have a different effect as her gaze immediately turned to his right arm or more like lack of right arm.

"Hey, are you listening?" The stranger asked pulling her out of her thoughts making her blush slightly for staring that must of have come out as rude.

"Y-Yeah." Was all she said as she took the hand offered to her and was surprised to find herself pulled up with ease, he had managed to do that while having a soft grip on her hand meaning he must be physically strong at least.

When Naruto touched this girl's hand he noticed just how soft her hands but he could also notice a small roughness to them meaning she used her hands a lot, probably for training if the weapon on her hip says anything. When he got a better look of the girl he found himself actually suppressing a blush that wanted to appear for a second, this girl was really like really beautiful with pale skin, bright blue eyes, and beautiful snow white hair. She had a really petite form that just made her look even more regal and royal if he had to say, with small breast or average? He really didn't know much about breast size and all that crap that Jiraiya had tried to put into his head.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking I hope you didn't hurt yourself." Naruto said when he pulled her up, he wasn't really paying attention considering he had been happy all this time thanks to the fact he approved the first part of the test even if it was by pure luck and well some or a _lot_ of help from Summer, the second part had been easy and he was sure he had aced it he did break the machine though.

Wait- shit are they going to charge him that!?

"Thanks." Was all she said trying to dust her clothes off, she did, however, look at him suspiciously or at least at his whisker marks trying to figure out if he was or not a Faunus seen as she had never seen a Faunus with whisker marks in her life. "Are you taking the test for Beacon?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked blinking at her thought that only made her stare at him even harder. "Y-Yeah, I already took it why do you ask?"

"Hmph, no reason just was wondering what are you doing here since you know..." Weiss said a little more awkwardly looking at his arm something he caught up with.

"Oh, do you mean this?" Naruto said grinning lifting up his missing arm. "Ahahah don't worry even without it I passed the tests, look!" Naruto said showing her the admission paper he got showing the date and hour he had to come here for the first day along with some other info, not that much different compared to hers.

She, of course, was amazed because of this, if he had managed to pass the practical test then it spoke great things of his skill seen as the students had to actually impress the teachers if anyone wanted to pass the test, now she had to say she was curious about him considering she didn't really see a weapon with him or anything that would lead to him having one right now.

"Well, that's good then I can see you must be really skilled if you managed to pass regardless of that little factor." Weiss said impressed, before touching the middle of her chest with the tip of her fingers in an exaggerated way. "So I'll give you the pleasure of knowing my name which is Weiss Schnee."

 _'Uwah, this girl is so arrogant…'_ Naruto thought with a sweat drop it was almost like meeting a non-scowling Sasuke that actually talked, does that even make sense?

 ** _"Well… She is a Schnee so it is to be expected and she probably is the heiress of the company so-"_** Summer said with a groan, this so reminded her of the time Qrow and Winter meet for the first time with Qrow acting all rude when Winter had introduced herself in a dramatic way, Qrow, of course, insulted the girl so he could get under her skin.

"E-Er right? My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said giving her an unsure look and a formal bow if she was somewhat of an heiress then he had to be polite. "It's a pleasure to meet the heiress of the Schnee company?" Naruto said taking a wild guess if she was or not the heiress.

He did sigh in relief when he saw her smile and not question his tone that was good at least.

"Well, as much as I would like to enjoy this talk I must take my leave." Weiss said feeling glad she had met a decent Faunus for once or at least one that wasn't rude to her because of her last name, that alone scored some good points with her along with the fact that he could be a potential teammate.

She didn't really care he was a Faunus as long as he wasn't a criminal, a rude idiot or someone that hated her for her status not to mention she was still curious about his strength if he had managed to get in Beacon even with his right arm missing then he must have a lot of potential and dedication to enter the academy.

"Oh, that's ok haha let's meet up again Weiss so we can become friends." Naruto grinned at her before walking off in a different direction. He was actually glad the pretty girl wasn't rude compared to what he expected of an arrogant girl, for some reason her mood had changed in the middle of a conversation.

Weird but it wasn't that bad.

Also, the thought of having another friend made him really happy if she accepts then Naruto would feel more than happy.

The word friend brings him a lot of joy after all.

Thought his mood went down when he remembered something horrible and painful.

He had to study now so he wouldn't get behind!?

Fuck!


	5. Vol 1 - Beacon Academy

**Sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual, between working on other fics, me slowly getting sick not to mention i'm feeling like i'll end up passing out, i thought i should give you guys a update at least.**

 **Next chapter shouldn't take too long to get done, depends on how i'm feeling thought.**

 **Also, Naruto will get a robot arm if you are wondering but not anytime soon at least.**

 **Also guys stop worrying too much about Naruto's powers lol i already got it under control on what i'll end up doing hahah**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own RWBY or Naruto**.

* * *

Normal Talking "Team RWBY!"  
Normal Thinking ' _Team RWBY!'_  
Kurama/Summer Talking **"I'm lazy."**  
Kurama/Summer Thinking **_'I'm lazy'_**

* * *

'Ok… so far my disguise seems to be working' Thought one Blake Belladonna was walking through the streets of Vale looking just out of the corner of her eye.

She was currently hiding her face with a book she was 'reading, but the truth was she was trying to see if the disguise she thought about would help her blend in with the crow.

Blake is a beautiful fair skinned young girl of 17 years old with fair skin and long wavy black hair, she was not that tall but she wasn't that small either reaching a good 5'6 in height. She was wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails and a silver button on the front holding it together in place. Underneath she had she had a white sleeveless high-necked crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. To finish of she had black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles.

On top of her head, she had a ribbon tied in a large bow that looked like cat ears for some reason, she was wearing light make up having just some purple eyeshadow in the cat eye style. She also had a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her left bicep, and black ribbons wrapped around both of her forearms.

She had already taken the exam for Beacon it was rather easy for her a ex-terrorist and ex-member of the white fang, she had a lot of experience fighting thanks to the multiple raids she had been forced to participate in. The written test was not even worth mentioning she was smart enough to pass it without even trying, she had actually decided to go with Vale seen as it was one of the 'most' accepting places for faunus just behind Mistral.

However, she didn't go to Mistral because it would be easier for her former mentor to find her, not to mention she was already in this part of the world after taking a mission with him to attack the Schnee company.

After so much thinking about it, she had decided to leave the white fang because of their change in nature from a peaceful one to a more violent one, it became something she didn't like.

The old white fang was an organization that was under her father's command but after he stepped down so he could be with his wife is when things went downhill. The new leader was a man who used to be her father's right hand, and he was currently the strongest member of the organization who had total power over the three sub-leaders or generals of the white fang one of them being her mentor Adam Taurus.

She felt disgusted and completely hated the new white fang, it was an insult to the sacrifices her father had fought for, the once peaceful and organized protests turned into highly organized attacks to all those who mistreated faunus. At first, it was a bit logical when they attacked the racist organizations, but it got stupid once they started attacking innocents.

They wanted to kill humanity not work together with them.

Sighing Blake closed her book and started walking in a direction to a ramen stall she had seen when she got to Vale for the first time, she loved to food more so if it had any sea food in it. She had some sort of attachment to the food maybe because she used to eat it with her father and well it was freaking good.

Maybe she should try ordering the tuna ramen this time?

The mere thought of the dish made her drool, unlike traditional stalls this one didn't hold back on the proportions they served and she had seen someone order the tuna ramen and believe it or not she almost had a food gasm or food orgasm.

They didn't serve tuna slices like some wouldn't think a regular tuna ramen should have if you wanted they could serve you a whole fucking tuna just how amazing was that?

"Old man bring me another four bowls!" Yelled a voice that made her snap out of her day dreaming and forced her to look in the direction she believed the voice came from the place she was just thinking about not that long ago.

Which was none other than the ramen stall 'A Simple Wok' she was surprised to see a shade of blond she had never seen before, and Blake was sure as hell she wouldn't ever see again.

When she sat down a couple of chairs away from him, she could see his face clearly and was surprised to see he was really handsome, or at least attractive enough to provoke a small blush to appear on her cheeks. He was a faunus by the looks of it but she wasn't sure if he was a fox faunus or a cat faunus with those whisker marks she guessed it was most likely a fox seen as he was grinning in a… foxy way? She was surprised however when she saw just how bright his eyes and even she could see the joy that filled those bright pools of blue that he had for eyes.

Maybe he was a really open person when it came to his emotions? If so then she was jealous of that, after all, she wasn't the most 'open' of people when it came to her own emotions she was more reserved by nature.

Her eyes widen for a second before they went back to normal when she saw he had one of his arms missing she didn't notice at first because he had the sleeve on top of his lap, but when she got a better look at him from the front she was surprised to see he didn't seem to have an arm or most of it at least.

She could feel herself wincing when she imagined just how much crap he must be taking from people; people already discriminate faunus for their heritage, so a faunus having a missing part of their body just made them easier to target. But if that was the case (which she knows it is) then how was he in such a good mood? Even now thanks to her faunus hearing she could hear people saying things behind his back, but the guy didn't seem bothered at all.

"I would like a bowl of ramen with tuna and a… cold tea" Blake said, and before she could blink she found a steaming bowl in front of herself with a glass of tea in front of her.

This stall was known for its service speed, it took him a couple of seconds for him to go all the way tot he kitchen and bring the food to the table. Could this be considered fast food? Shrugging she closed her eyes and allowed the scent of the food invade her system making her shiver in delight and visibly drool. When she opened her eyes you could see she had sparkles of joy coming out of her eyes if it wasn't because had her bow covering her ears she was sure someone would have seen she had her kitty ears twitch in happiness.

Naruto who was watching her from the side felt happy someone else appreciated the food of the gods, now days people would go with fast food and while it was good it didn't compare to ramen! He watched as she didn't think about it twice and started digging into her food with gusto something he copied with his own bowls in a much faster way compared to her as bowls of ramen continued coming his way.

Blake resisted the urge to moan when she took a bite of the tuna feeling the taste melt inside of her mouth when she ate the fresh tuna it was completely divine and a real blessing in her opinion,

With Vale having a port of its own they could have all the fresh fish They wanted, and this meant fresh tuna for her!

"Uwa, this one is really good! You got a great taste there!" She heard from the blond haired faunus next to her making her stop eating and turn to look at him, and she wasn't surprised to see he had a bowl of tuna in front of him, but unlike hers, his was sliced in pieces and not having the whole body of the fish.

"Huh?" Blake blinked in confusion when she saw he was talking to her, seen this he decided to elaborate with a grin on his face.

"Oh! I meant that you have a really good taste in ramen! I couldn't help but want to eat the tuna ramen after watching you enjoy yourself." Naruto said with a grin rubbing the back of his head making Blake blush, not because he was good looking but because she was embarrassed she had gotten caught in one of her tuna moments.

"T-Thanks?" Blake said a little awkward probably because she was still embarrassed because of him catching her in an embarrassing moment.

"Hehehe, name's Naruto Uzumaki can I know your name my fellow ramen lover?" Naruto said grinning with a small twinkle in his eyes making her shake her head with a smile forming on her face finally getting over her embarrassment.

"Blake… Blake Belladonna." She said giving him a small smile. Usually, she would have ignored him but she just couldn't not with the friendly aura he was giving away making it hard for her to resist the urge to talk to him. She was actually pleased he was so cheerful despite his situation yet at the same time she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, if he was able to ignore all of that then it was possible he was already used to it.

"Isn't Belladonna some kind of flower?" Naruto asked rubbing his chin, he could swear he had heard about a plant named like that maybe it was because of Ino talking about flowers one day when they got together in the BBQ with everyone.

That question made her blink and snorted in amusement was that the first thing that got to his mind after hearing her name? Heh, how interesting indeed.

"Yeah it is, isn't Naruto a ramen topping?" Blake asked making Naruto pause before his eyes gained a sparkle to them.

"Holy shit I never thought about that before! Do you realize how awesome I just became!?" Naruto said making her roll her eyes at him with a smile. "Anyways what are you doing out in these part of Vale? People usually hang out in the center of the city at this hours." Naruto asked bluntly he had taken all day to find this place and he was surprised it was far from the academy but well it didn't matter since he finally found a stall that sold the food of the gods!

"I finished my application for Beacon a while ago, so I decided to visit this place to get something to eat, I've been here a couple of times before" Blake answered honestly, and it was true she had been here several times since she moved to Vale and waited to enter the academy it was a month ago?

"Ohh so you are going to Beacon too? I applied this morning and managed to get accepted even thought I barely passed the written test hahaha." Naruto said laughing in a friendly way making her surprised once again she couldn't see any visible weapon on his and well if you consider the fact that he is missing one arm then he must be skilled if he managed to impress the teachers.

"Is that so? You must be powerful then?" Blake said taking a small bite of her food, all she got was a grin from Naruto who lifted his only arm and flexed his arm in a playful way.

"I am pretty strong myself! I managed to break one of the machines after all." Naruto said grinning before his face turned pale. "Ah shit, I hope they don't charge me for that! It looks too expensive for me to cover it!" Naruto said in panic thinking of just how much the machine must of have cost and how broke he would end up like if he tried to pay for it.

Well, the real reason he was worried was that he wouldn't be able to afford ramen if he ended up broke!

"Oh? Really now? Which machine did you end up breaking?" Blake asked with a raised eye brow, of course, she knew which machine he was talking about but she wanted to hear it from him and how did he manage to break it in the first place.

"It was the aura one! That uh was supposed to measure your aura and stuff haha I kind of… you know overcharged it a bit?" Naruto said laughing nervously.

 _'Hmm so he must have a lot of aura if he had overcharged the machine, well I can see he must have a lot of aura with the attitude he seems to give away.'_ Blake thought to herself, Aura was a representation of the soul so if he had a lot of aura then it meant he was a really skilled fighter, and had a lot of experience behind himself if he managed to do such a thing. Those machines can handle the aura of a veteran huntsmen so for him to have over charged the device meant he was really strong and that alone was scary to imagine. But after watching the way he was like, it made it clear to her that he was a really good guy or at least he was so pure he wouldn't use it for evil.

"Do you mind showing me your aura?" Blake asked she was curious about it seen as people with strong aura will radiate bright colors when they use aura so depending on how bright his aura is she could tell just how strong his aura must be.

"Eh? Sure I guess." Naruto said looking at her weirdly before he extended his fist to her and his arm was completely covered in a bright orange/yellow aura bright enough to make his skin look like it was made out of Aura.

 _'Amazing, I can't even see the skin with how bright his aura is like this is the first time I saw aura this potent.'_ Blake thought in amazement looking at the aura covering his arm, not only that but if he was able to focus his aura on, on the part of his body without problems meant he had great control of it.

 ** _"Is it really a good idea to show her that Naruto?"_** Asked Summer looking at how he didn't even think twice about showing this girl his aura.

 _'Heh, don't worry about it, she seems harmless plus she is a fellow ramen lover!'_ Naruto answered with his own childish reasons, it's not like really matters most of the reason he doesn't use his techniques was because people got annoying with their questions and all that crap.

Well, there was also the fact he could see she was a really good at heart, this was a side effect of using his chakra cloaks even if it was cover a part of his body it allowed him to sense the heart of people without even knowing them.

By pure instinct, Blake reached out to touch his arm.

Blake almost felt like having a orgasm even if it was a little exaggerated but the feeling she got from touching his aura made her turn in a state of pure bliss the moment she touched his arm she felt that loving, warm and kind aura surround her body and invade her soul filling her with the pure and innocent ecstasy of complete and unconditional love and warmth he made her feel. She had entered a state of pure bliss, if you ever imagined how heaven must of feel then Blake already got her answer and would be able to give people a really specific description of it.

She ended up biting her lip to keep herself from moaning when she felt a shiver of pleasure run down her spine. His aura was addictive, or she was addicted to it now that she felt it for the first time it was like he was accepting her very own being without even talking to her for that long, she almost cried when she felt the complete love and acceptance he made her feel for the first time in her life.

How could someone be so kind and pure? She was no fool she could see he was abused like any faunus even more so with the missing arm but he didn't seem to be bothered at all by it and just ignored it without problems something she was sure she wouldn't be able to do.

She felt like tearing up when she felt how he was completely accepting her, and she was sure that if he knew she was a member of the white fang, he would still accept her the way she is. Not even her parents would accept her in such a way, and she was sure no one in the world would accept her regardless of the things she did, at least she was sure no one would do it to the point he made her feel.

 ** _"Ugh, he is doing it again."_** Summer muttered with a facepalm and a groan, he had to stop being so kind to everyone especially to girls. She didn't mean to sound possessive, but she could just see him leaving a trail of fangirls and obsessed girls behind him at this rate, and she was sure it would bite him in the ass later.

She was not going to help him if that was the case.

Sadly it ended for Blake when Naruto powered down and left the amount of lien needed to pay for his ramen.

"Well I better get going I need to get some supplies and a place to sleep." Naruto said missing the disappointed look on her face when he called back his chakra, before he left, however, he turned around to face her with a grin. "Let's meet up again Blake! You are a good girl if you are going to Beacon like you said then let's help each other out."

Giving her a thumbs up he made his way outside of the stall leaving Blake to stare at his retreating with a twinkle in her eyes.

She had to experience that again!

* * *

True to be told they had met every single day at the same time, it was enjoyable for them even if their personalities were completely different they just ended up hitting it pretty nice. Her quiet and cool personality just connected perfectly with his cheerful and laid back personality she was a great listener, and she didn't talk much or tried to make much conversation since it was in her personality to be like that.

She found herself genuinely interested in what he had to say no matter what it was it was enjoyable to hear, at first she had wanted to meet him again so she could feel that same feeling he gave her when she felt his aura connect with hers but after spending time talking with him she could feel that very same feeling invade her body again but in a more subtle way. She found it impossible to resist the urge and need to be his friend and much to her surprise he considered her one after they met.

But see the way he was like she could understand perfectly.

Normally the idea of making friends was something Blake would avoid, but with Naruto, it was impossible not to, she just felt natural. Whenever she ended up spending time with Naruto, she could feel something warm fill her heart and her chest, and his very own presence made her feel at ease.

He was the first person she would dare call a friend. Adam didn't count seen as he was more of a mentor and role model to her in the past and Ilia was more of a comrade if anything she wasn't the best at making friends or talking to people, she had a lot of problems to express herself when it came to talking to people.

She was antisocial as much as she hates to admit it.

Naruto for his part was happy to find a friend in her seen as he had a really limited amount of people he would consider friends in this world, Raven in her weird way was a friend of his, Summer was his closest friend in this world and he was sure he could consider Weiss and Blake his friends now.

Now that he thought about Raven, maybe he could get her to get him a new arm? He heard something about prosthetic arm from Summer and if he wanted (and got one) he could add some weapon to it, maybe he should ask Raven to help him out with a weapon if she manages to get him the new arm that is, he was sure Raven could help him out.

Meh, he will see later if he can get one. He doesn't need it right now, and if he does, it's to scratch his back.

 ** _"You are the only person I know who would only think of getting a highly sophisticated and expensive prosthetic arm just for the sake of scratching his back."_** Summer said with a dull tone making him twitch.

 _'H-Hey! Do you know just how annoying it is when you want to scratch your back with only one hand?'_ Naruto tried to defend himself while stepping out of the bullhead that landed outside of Beacon Academy. Last time he had tried to scratch a spot he couldn't reach he ended up hurting himself in the most stupid of ways.

 **"You are the only person I know that can hurt himself over something like that."** Summer said with a deadpan making him pout.

He was not that bad damn it!

 _'Do you have any idea how they look like anyways? Ruby and Yang, I mean or at least have an idea?'_ Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow he didn't know what they look like seen as he only heard some stories from Summer.

 ** _"Mmm, well Yang looks like a copy of Raven but instead of having black hair she got blonde hair and lilac eyes like her father. Ruby used to like having her hair short, but I don't know if she changed that try looking for a girl with black hair and red highlights. Oh! She also got silver eyes so it should be easy to spot them."_** Summer said cheerfully making him hum in thought.

 _'Shouldn't be that hard to find them'_ Naruto thought with a shrug the small description he got was more than enough after all that made them stand out a lot if you looked at the rest of the students. Joining this academy was a wild bet if they joined or not, Summer told him it was possible they did and considering there was no age limit to join Beacon he guessed they would enter together.

Oh well in the worst case Naruto would go directly their house and or find them in Patch or wherever the hell they are and try to befriend them before he reunites them with Summer. Even he knew it was not the smartest thing to just try and tell them he could make them see their mother again they would think he wants to kill them or that he was stupid.

"Still no matter how many times I get on one of those it still feels weird." Naruto muttered rubbing his neck leaving the bullhead that took him to Beacon. No matter how many times he got on one he felt weirded out by it, it felt so unnatural to him to fly without him being the one causing it. Only reason he didn't fly on his own is because it would bring more attention to himself he already had problems trying to get rid of that stupid title of sun god or light god or whatever the hell they decided to name him.

How the hell did people come up with those titles!?

The trip to Beacon had gone without problems like the last time he had been here when he took the test to the school, no one was brave enough to actually intimidate him and all they could do was to try and talk behind his back something he only rolled his eyes at. While he didn't like the stupid machine that took them here he did enjoy the view, he had been talking with Summer on the way here so he wasn't that bored.

With a yawn escaping his lips he made his way to the building they had for meetings they were given a map before they applied to the tests and while he lost his map he was sure everyone else didn't so him being the crafty mastermind (or not) decided to just follow the rest of the students in a laid back way.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a yell along with a voice he could remember very well, letting out a sigh knowing he couldn't run away from it now he made his way in the direction he heard the high pitched voice of Weiss.

And he was not wrong when he saw the familiar face of Weiss Schnee who was glaring daggers at a younger girl by the looks of it, he did notice she changed her clothes now going with a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the familiar Schnee crest, he did notice she had cut her hair a little and it now reached slightly lower from her waist and not all the way to her knees like it used to do.

Not far from his friend was a girl that was sitting on the floor and he instantly noticed she had silver eyes with black hair with red highlights that was cut in a short bob. She was wearing a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak, she also had black combat boots with red on the bottom, she also appeared to have black stockings. Her entire outfit looked like it was made up of various shades of red and black with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak.

Was this Ruby? She fits the description that Summer told him, she had seen them several times when they visited her resting place before Naruto found her, so the description she had given him was the appearance they had one year ago.

 ** _"Ugh, of all people had to meet with the Schnee girl."_** Summer groaned, she had hoped her daughter didn't get her bad luck of all things, but it seems she wasn't lucky enough to have her wishes come true. **_"Just go help Ruby before she ends up getting the end of the Schnee lecture"_**

 _'Schnee lecture…?'_ Naruto thought with a sweat drop, but he didn't get an answer much to his annoyance all he could hear was Summer throwing a fit inside of his head, with his head hung in defeat he just made his way to the girls before things escalated.

"Sorry" Was all the Ruby could say as she tried to apologize to the girl who was yelling at her with little success.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused!?" Weiss said as she put a hand on her hip and pointed at the girl in black/red, seen this Naruto could only sigh and make his way over there even faster hoping he could make it in time before things got out of control.

"Uhh..." The girl in black/red only said grabbing one of the suitcases trying to help, but she only found it taken from her hands the second she did by the white haired girl.

"Give me that. This is dust, mined and purified dust by the Schnee dust company!" She said while opening the suitcase she took from the other girl showing the contents of the suitcase which are several dust vials of every color.

Weiss found herself surprised when she noticed a familiar blonde haired guy step in just when she was about to lecture the rude little girl that had decided to destroy her organized luggage. She watched as he offered a hand to the girl in black and red making her look away with a huff, not in jealousy but in annoyance at having her lecture interrupted making him look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-Yo! Happy to see you again Weiss" Naruto said nervously and visibly gulped when he saw her glare at him for a few seconds before it went away and was now replaced with a more soft gaze.

"Indeed, I think we would see each other this soon." Weiss said crossing her arms in front of herself looking at him with a smile on her face. Finally! She had found someone decent to hold a conversation with, after dealing with this rude little girl she was more than happy to find Naruto.

"Yep! Ahaha why don't we hurry and head to the hall? I'm sure you don't want to be late do you?" Naruto said letting out a mental sigh of relief when he saw her glare go away, he was sure Jiraiya would be proud of him for saving himself from receiving the end of the female fury.

Weiss didn't say anything, but she did move her gaze back at Ruby who flinched when she saw the glare directed her way. With a final huff, she nodded at Naruto who was picking up her stuff and placing it carefully on order.

"Hmph, alright then hopefully this dolt learns to be more careful." Was all the heiress said before walking away with her stuff not far from her making him sweat drop, damn someone sure fits the role of princess.

"R-Right...?" Naruto said following after the heiress not before giving Ruby small bow to show he was sorry about what happened, she answered by nodding at him with a bright smile happy someone had stopped the mean girl.

'Ugh I wanted to talk to Ruby but if I didn't take Weiss away things would have escalated' Naruto thought with a groan getting a mental pat from Summer who had finally recovered from her ranting.

Today was going to be a troublesome day.

* * *

 **And here you guys go! Next chapter will be Ozpin's speech and the initiation** **miss it out! Hope it wasn't too short but I'm feeling a little sick so, I** **wanted to at least finish this before I** **got worse.**


	6. Vol 1 - Ozpin's Speech

**In future chapters, I'll end up adding a power scale so you guys get a better idea of how everyone stands in terms of power. For now, there won't be seen as I have yet to reveal a lot of stuff to you guys but don't worry there will be really and I mean really strong antagonist in this story both human, Faunus and Grimm.**

 **I will not talk any more about the power levels in the story unless it's a power scale or it's a new antagonist that appears in the chapter.**

 **And yes again Naruto will get an artificial arm eventually just be patient haha right now we are barely on Volume 1 Episode 03, the story just started after all and if I had to say I'd say we have seen about 1% of what I have planned for the story.**

 **If anyone wants to do a reading version of this story make sure to PM me first and we can talk the details about it, however, team RWBY must be in the reading story.**

 **I will be focusing more if not completely on this story and my high school dxd story the most, I will work on the shape of his sun every now and then, and as for my reading stories, I will work on them depending on my mood.**

 **Also made this chapter a little shorter because I want to make the next one more focused on the fighting.**

 **And to finish off this little authors note, I took a bit longer to finish this chapter because I was catching up with a lot of anime with one of them being Hero Academia.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer – I don't own RWBY or Naruto**.

* * *

Normal Talking "Team RWBY!"  
Normal Thinking ' _Team RWBY!'_  
Kurama/Summer Talking **"I'm lazy."**  
Kurama/Summer Thinking **_'I'm lazy'_**

* * *

 _'This is so boring, yet it makes me think of the times the old man used to make people gather so he could give his speech to the village'_ Thought Naruto completely bored scratching the back of his head looking around in a weird mixture of awe and boredom at the inside of the room. This was his first time being inside of this room, that by the looks of it was used for conferences or talks and he was amazed by how big it was, he guessed it was made that way so it could fit all the students and teachers of the school if it was needed.

That or they just made it like that because they felt like it.

He was with Weiss right now waiting for the speech to start so they could do whatever they wanted, he had already helped her take her luggage to one of the buildings they had been instructed to leave their stuff in, he had to say the way there was quite amusing and enjoyable seen as Weiss was acting all high and classy.

If he had to say so himself, he would say Weiss is a really complicated girl and that's something he had noticed in the short and limited amount of time they had known each other, the girl could be overconfident sometimes which made him think she was insecure considering she wasn't arrogant enough like some people he had known in the past. He was arrogant at times, not in the Sasuke way that is, but in the way, he was confident in his own skills and his own powers to defeat his enemies, but with Weiss, he had this weird feeling she had problems to express herself sometimes.

Maybe it was his imagination?

Either way, he just hopes she would break out of her shell if she had one or at least he is sure he can help her out if he spends enough time around her, she always had this icy and cold presence around her whenever she tries talking to other people and she was really polite at times. But whenever she talked to him it was like she warmed up a little like she was not afraid of being herself around him, he had to say he likes it better that way since he wants to really be friends with her.

With a yawn escaping his lips, he tried his best to find a good spot for himself seeing as all the students of Beacon were slowly appearing inside of the hall. He couldn't see any teacher so far so if he had to guess he would say they were waiting for everyone to gather so they could start the speech or whatever the hell they were planning on doing.

"They sure are taking their time…" Naruto muttered annoyed making Weiss roll her eyes at him.

"We have barely been here for less than 3 minutes I'm sure they have a good reason for them to take their time." Weiss said not bothering to look at him as she was busy trying to find a good spot so they could hear and watch the speech.

"Maybe they are waiting for everyone to get here?" Naruto asked looking around with her, he didn't really care too much about their spot seen as he had enhanced vision and hearing thanks to his ninja training, but Weiss was just a normal teenager so she would actually need it if she wants to hear the speech properly.

All he got was a look from Weiss that made him sweat drop and face palm, seen this she rolled her eyes again and continued looking for a good spot for them.

"…Right. Forget I said anything." Naruto said with a twitching eyebrow, groaning he removed the hand from his face and turned to look at Weiss. "Anyways, did u know they are going to make us form teams?" Naruto said making Weiss stop and turn around to look at him.

"Really? Where did u hear this from?" Weiss asked with her arms crossed looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"A friend told me that, and the only reason I would believe her is because she used to be a student here." Naruto said making her nod in understanding finding it logical.

"Is that so? Mmm… do you know how teams are formed and how much members each team must have?" Weiss asked curiously finding this information really important and useful after all anything that would give her the upper hand would be good for her.

"Well if I remember correctly she said something about the teams being formed in some sort of test and if things are the same then each team will consist of four people with one of them being the leader." Naruto said scratching the back of his head, it was really similar to how each team of genin's used to consist like, basically a four man team with the sensei or the Jounin being the leader so he was sure he wouldn't really have that much trouble working with a team.

"I heard you had to get teammates but I didn't know it was a four man team at most I thought you would have 1 or 2 teammates." Weiss said making a thinking pose seen as this was something she didn't know and didn't really consider. She didn't really like the idea because she wasn't even sure she could work well with 1 or 2 people, if anything that's why she had been considering Naruto as a possible teammate because at least they got along to some extent and she could tolerate him not to mention his skills must be impressive if he managed to pass.

"My friend said it's been always that way as far as she can say so I doubt they decided to change it all of the sudden if that system was working." Naruto said with a shrug not really caring about the whole thing seen as he could work well with almost everyone.

"If that is the case would you like to team up? That is if we are allowed to choose our team. I rather team up with someone I know and I'm c-comfortable with." Weiss said with a light blush on her cheeks, she found it embarrassing enough to say something like that considering she wasn't the most open of people.

"Mmm? Sure why not." Naruto said surprising her with how easy he agreed to it. "I was actually thinking of teaming up with you but I wasn't sure if you would be fond of the idea." Naruto said honestly, he could work well with almost everyone but he would prefer to team up with his friends.

This, of course, made her smile feeling a bit more relaxed, and while she would never say it out loud she was slightly scared of having to team up with people she doesn't know because she is conscious of her own… attitude. In fact, she was surprised Naruto didn't seem to care all that much about her attitude and treated her like a normal friend something she was grateful for.

After that they entered in a comfortable silence as they looked for a good spot to hear the speech and lucky for them they didn't take too long to find one close to the stage lucky for them people were more busy talking with each other to so they weren't really that worried about getting a place for themselves.

"Hey, Weiss I have a questi-"

 _"Yang!"_

Before Naruto could say anything else he heard a familiar voice scream a name he could recognize anywhere making him blink in surprise and turn in the direction of the voice and much to his surprise he found Ruby standing not that far from them with someone that made his eyes widen.

Next to her was a copy of Raven, and if it wasn't because of the different hair and eye color he would have screamed in shock seen as both of them look the exact same down to the very last detail, though he did notice she had slightly smaller chest compared to Raven.

Ugh… he hates pervy sage for making him notice such things.

 _"You won't believe what just happened to me! This mean girl was yelling at me because I fell on top of her luggage!"_

 _"Really? You aren't making it up are you?"_

 _"What!? Why would I do that!"_

 _"Oh you know~ Like that one time you lied about someone stealing your lunch money so you could have more or that time you told dad he forgot to buy your cookies and you made him buy more or-."_

 _"I-I don't know what you are talking about! a-ahahah b-but anyways! I'm telling the truth Yaaaaang!"_

Naruto and Summer couldn't resist the urge to sweat drop when they heard this finding it really childish in a way, Weiss, however, was fuming in her place hearing all the things this girl was saying and feeling quite insulted.

She was not rude!

Gritting her teeth she stomped her way over to the rude girl snapping Naruto out of his staring, making him sigh knowing he just had to save the poor girl from getting yelled or scolded again.

 ** _"Yeaaaah, maybe you should help her."_** Was all Summer said with an awkward laugh knowing her youngest would end up suffering the end of an angry Schnee something, not even Summer would like to face, but her daughter kind of deserves, after all, it's still rude to talk behind people's back even if it's in an innocent way.

…For some reason she felt this was Tai's or Qrow's fault they did love pissing off Winter with their puns or rude attitude.

 _"You are such a rude little child!"_ Said the familiar voice of the Schnee making him sigh knowing he was late.

 _"Hey! I'm not little! I drink milk."_ Said Ruby's voice making him sweat drop at what she said and also feeling bad for her knowing this would haunt her forever.

 _"…That just makes you look more like a child."_ Said Weiss with a dull tone and he could guess she was looking at Ruby with a raised eyebrow.

 _"Sorry sis but I have to agree with the ice queen on that."_ Said Yang's voice and even Naruto had to agree with Yang.

 _"Yang!? How could you!"_ Ruby said with a shocked tone and a hint of betrayal in her voice.

When Naruto got close enough he felt his sweat drop get even bigger as he saw the rather… comical scene of Ruby hitting Yang with her fists and he could tell almost instantly that the person she was hitting was Yang thanks to the fact she looked almost the same as Raven if it wasn't because of the blonde hair or the lilac colored eyes. He already heard from Summer that Yang was an exact copy of Raven but with Taiyang's traits such as the… bad puns and his hair and eye color, the puns must be really bad if Summer smacking her head against a wall inside of his mindscape was anything to say.

Taking a deep breath Naruto prepared himself for the possible shit storm that could happen.

"There you are Weiss~ Already giving the girl a hard time again?" Naruto said walking up to them with a grin on his face mentally sweating hoping he didn't get the end of her glare and much to his relief she blinked when she heard his voice.

"Oh Naruto, sorry for leaving you back there but I couldn't ignore this rude little brat." Weiss said giving Ruby a glare making the girl yelp and jump into her sister's arms she did stop glaring when she felt a soft chop on top of her head that made her flinch and look at the culprit only to find Naruto smiling at her.

"Give her a break Weiss, I'm sure the girl is sorry… right?" Naruto said looking at Ruby making the girl jump out of her sister's arms and nod her head several times holding both of her hands up her chest to show how much she meant it.

"Yeah! I'm sorry for saying those mean things! I really didn't mean to say those things they just… came out?" Ruby said getting a blank look from Weiss who clearly didn't seem to take her apology seriously, Ruby being oblivious to this just turned to Naruto with a look of realization.

"Hey! Aren't you that guy that saved- I mean helped me early?" Ruby said stopping midways when she saw the glare coming her way when she said 'saved' knowing she didn't want to get the white themed girl annoyed once again.

"Yep, good to know you remember me little red." Naruto said slyly giving her a smile making the girl instantly beam at meeting the kind guy that saved her from the mean girl.

"Oh! Oh! My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose it's a pleasure to meet you um.." Ruby started in a confident tone only to end up furrowing her eyebrows trying to remember his name.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a chuckle getting a nod and grin from the girl who turned around to face her sister who was busy gawking at Naruto with her jaw dropping at the sight of him.

While the three of them were busy talking Yang took this moment to get a good look at the newcomer and the 'savior' of her sister and she couldn't help but gawk at him when she noticed just how hot he was and that was putting it lightly because she could swear she was feeling herself blushing right now.

He was taller than her she would say he was around 180cm or 6'0" with bright blonde hair a shade brighter and more intense compared to her own hair with the brightest of blue eyes she had ever seen in her life not to mention he was really handsome and not the girlish kind of handsome but a more roughish kind of handsome something she would dare say was just her type. She didn't really care he was missing one arm if anything she just dismissed that and found his whisker marks way more interesting, was he a Faunus? If so what kind of Faunus? A fox? A cat? She didn't really care but those whisker marks just gave him a more exotic and unique touch to him.

If she had been your typical girl she would have found herself becoming a blushing and stuttering mess just by his looks and that grin of his? Don't get her started! She could just picture he was like her a free and wild spirit and that alone made her even more attracted to him if she was right and he was just like her then she was sure as hell she found her other half.

"..-And this is my sister Yang!" Ruby's voice snapped her out of her silent staring making her blink several times to try to regain her surroundings, to not make things awkward she just grinned at him.

"Nice to meet you whiskers~ Name is Yang Xiao Long make sure to remember it handsome~." Yang said with a flirty and playful wink making him snort in amusement.

"Nice to meet you too Yang." Naruto said rolling his eyes, he did turn to Weiss to give her a look when he saw she was glaring at Ruby again, she did stop when she saw the look he was giving her.

"Hmph, well as long as she understands fine by me." Weiss said with a huff crossing both of her arms with an annoyed look on her face making the younger girl deflate knowing that she was still mad at her for what happened earlier.

"Well uh… looks like you two just got off on the wrong foot so why not try to start over and try to get along?" Yang suggested when she noticed how tense it was between the two girls, Naruto who was next to her only nodded.

"Yeah, it would be better if you two get along after all we are going to spend the next four years in this academy and who knows we may end up on the same team." Naruto said with a chuckle putting his only hand on his hip.

"Oh! That's a great idea you two!" Ruby said with grin before extending her hand to Weiss who only raised her eyebrow at her. "Wanna hang out!?"

"I'll tolerate you at most as long as you stay away from my stuff, do you realize what kind of damage you could have caused by your little stunt?" Weiss said giving Ruby a glare that made the girl yelp and shakes her head. "Those particular suitcases you fell on top of, were full of mined and purified dust. You're so lucky you didn't blow us off the side of the cliff!"

 _'Huh… that explains why was she so upset…'_ Naruto thought with a sweat drop now understanding why did Weiss get so mad over something like that, he would be annoyed too if he had exploded or had been close to.

"I-It was an accident!" Ruby yelled giving her sister a glare knowing this was her fault for leaving her alone all of the sudden and it was her fault she got dizzy enough to fall on top of Weiss's luggage. Yang for her part was just whistling innocently not bothering to look at her sister knowing she maaay have been the reason all that happened.

She just wanted to encourage her sister to break out of her shell and try to make friends with other people and depend less on her, after all, what were the chances of them ending in the same team?

"As if I would believe that you-"

"Shh girls, they are starting." Naruto said making all three girls look at the front paying their full attention watching as the lights of the room slowly turned completely off leaving the whole room completely dark with everyone else going silent seen as the speech was about to start.

The only part of the room with light was the stage where you could see two figures standing on the stage these being Glynda Goodwitch and the Headmaster Ozpin, the headmaster, in particular, was standing in front of a microphone, Ozpin didn't seem to say anything as his eyes scanned the room silently watching all the different students in the room.

"I see everyone made it here... Good, then I'll keep this as brief as possible." Ozpin said making everyone who wasn't paying attention already stop whatever they were doing and give their full attention to the man speaking, finding it vital to pay attention to the words of the legendary huntsmen standing in front of them.

"All of you have traveled here today in search of knowledge or ways to hone your own personal set of skills to dedicate your whole life to the protection of the people of this world as Huntsmen or Huntresses." Ozpin said making more than one feel the need to nod at his words regardless of their own personal goals.

"However… Your time in the academy will show you that being a Huntsmen or Huntress is not an easy task and some of you may not be up to the job. Some of you may look for fame, richness, redemption or even just do what's right, but you will find out that the world of huntsmen and huntresses is an unforgiving place where your life is always in the line to protect this world we live on and it's up to you to find out if it's worth it to take the first step inside of this world." Ozpin said stepping back showing he was done talking, however when he finished talking he wasn't surprised to see all the shocked looks from the freshmen.

He had decided to change his speech at the last moment when Naruto decided to join he thought it would be better to give people a better and much more realistic idea of what being a Huntsmen or Huntress was like. He knew that most of them had a completely different idea of what a huntsmen or huntress was like and while he hated having to crush the picture or idea they had he knew it was necessary.

He could feel that a huge storm was slowly coming and his instincts had yet to fail him and that made him afraid of what could happen in the future. No one outside of his circle knew the truth about this world and no one outside of his group or _her_ group was aware of how close this world was to meet its end.

The peace between humans and Faunus is thin as it is, and if a war between the two broke up then the world was in danger of making the Grimm react and start attacking both races, even he wasn't stupid enough to believe the peace they were experiencing right now would last forever and the white fang wasn't making things any easier.

"You will all gather in the ballroom, tonight, sleeping equipment will be delivered to every single one of you as none of you will get a room today until you pass your initiation exam tomorrow." Glynda said stepping up to the microphone watching with a strict look on her face directed at every single one of the freshman.

"You are allowed to access the cafeteria tonight and tomorrow morning be sure to be prepared for your test as it will start at 8 in the morning, however I suggest you avoid any kind of illicit behavior tonight or else I will personally make sure to punish you and with professor Ozpin's permission, remove you from taking part in the initiation exam." Glynda said giving a glare to all the guys in the room knowing exactly what some of them may have been thinking, after all, they are hormonal teenagers so she would make sure none of them does something perverted on the school grounds.

Naruto only raised an eyebrow picturing a certain Jounin teacher from his world, he was sure as hell that was something Kurenai-sensei would do if given the chance.

' _Aww… guess no fun for me.'_ Yang thought with a click of her teeth, she may have or may not have planned on teasing some of the guys by showing off some skin to make more than one hot and bothered by her appearance and maybe tease a certain blonde haired hunk next to her.

 _'Good, I could already tell some of the idiots in here we're going to try something on me.'_ Weiss thought with a nod in approval, she had felt for a while now a stare directed directly at her back and unknown to her a certain blonde haired guy with a black hoodie sighed in disappointment.

She was glad she could trust Naruto at least, the only decent guy she had ever met and that said a lot coming from someone who had assisted a lot of high-class parties, while she didn't know Naruto for that long she could tell he wouldn't do anything bad to her. And even if he proved her wrong she would always put him in his place for doing something so shameless.

 _'Pretty sure dad will have a heart attack if he found out we had to sleep in the same room with several guys.'_ Ruby thought scratching the back of her head picturing her father either having a heart attack if he found out or just stomp his way to every single guy and beat the crap out of them.

He was very protective after all.

"Tomorrow you will be called and expected to go to the cliffs near the emerald forest to start off your initiation exam. Make sure to bring your weapons and everything you need for combat, this is a one time chance so if you fail or miss the exam then you will be kicked from the school grounds, that is all students you are all dismissed." Glynda said adjusting her glasses back on place before leaving the stage following after her superior who was more than ready to leave the stage and head back to his office.

"That was… uh…" Yang tried to say putting a hand on her hip while rubbing the side of her head not really sure what to say still being quite shocked by the speech they got not that long ago. She watched as some students started leaving the room just as confused as her, some scared and a few others that were really angry judging by the looks on their faces.

"Weird?"

"Strange?

"Unexpected?"

"I was going to say harsh." Was all Yang said hearing the answers from Naruto, Ruby, and Weiss in that order. She already had a rough idea that's what it meant to be a huntress seen as she lost her step mother that way however it was still shocking hearing it from Ozpin of all people someone who is known for his great skills and huge knowledge in huntsmen.

"It was more realistic if anything." Naruto said with a shrug, he wasn't really that shocked considering he used to be a ninja and he knew before hand how dangerous the life of a ninja was like. The moment you became a genin your life was supposed to be in the line whenever you took any mission higher than D rank or so.

…That and he had been in a shit ton of situations where he almost died.

"Well I don't know about you girls but I'm going to take a shower and head to bed." Naruto said stretching his body and start moving out of the room, he had Summer with him so he shouldn't have problems to find the showers, all this speech, and no action was making him bored.

"Good idea, I need to take a shower and prepare myself to sleep so I'm ready for tomorrow." Weiss said following after him leaving the two sisters behind who only looked at each other in confusion for a couple of seconds before they shrugged and started following the two not having anything better to do.

* * *

"Tch, I can't believe we are seriously doing this shit." Muttered an annoyed male voice with more than clear irritation in his voice, one of his partners just rolled her eyes at him with a scowl on her face showing she was just as irritated as he was.

"Do you ever shut up Mercury? I don't like it either but you don't see me crying like a little girl and it's not like we have much of a choice you know." Said his partner glaring at him with her arms crossed under her chest, just like he was, she was just as irritated they had to go through this stupid plan and they didn't have any say on it.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Emerald. I still think this is a stupid idea and I'm the one saying it." The now identified as Mercury said dismissing his partner putting both of his hands inside of his pockets with a scowl present on his face.

Mercury or Mercury Black is a well built young man with pale skin and matching gray eyes and hair with his hair being partially slicked back while unkempt at the front, he was wearing something simple going with a simple black tank top and a pair of grey sweat pants.

"As much as I respect Cinder, I don't like the idea of being stuck in a classroom full of brats either but if she thinks this is a good idea then our best option is to go along with it." Answered Emerald rolling her eyes at him before focusing on doing something more productive like looking around in hopes of finding their leader so at least she could distract herself from thinking too much of this situation.

Emerald Sustrai is a teenager of 17 years old with medium brown skin and dark red eyes with light mint green hair that is cut in straight fringes and bangs as well as having two long locks of hair on each side of her head. She was wearing a simple mint colored tank top with olive shorts.

The last member of the group was looking at them with clear amusement in her eyes enjoying the annoyance and displeasure coming from them finding it clearly funny they were stuck doing something they hated, she was by far the smallest out of them.

She was 4'10" and she also had black hair that was tied up in twin tails with lighter streaks and bright green eyes. Like her two teammates she was wearing simple nightwear going with a black top with white shorts with a pair of pink socks.

"Ugh whatever." Mercury said laying down on his own sleeping bag quite far from everyone else, their little group had decided to place themselves in a rather considerable distance compared to everyone else in the room seen as they didn't want to be that close to them when they talked about private stuff.

*Sigh* "Well she said this would be easier for us to go along with our plans seen as Ozpin wouldn't suspect his own students of being the ones behind all the dust robberies." Emerald said low enough for them to hear as she continued scanning the area for their leader Cinder.

"How is that even going to work anyways?" Mercury asked in a carefree tone looking at her while leaning on his hand.

"Oh quite simple Mercury~" Said a female voice with a seductive tone in it making them turn around as they recognized the voice almost immediately and in Emerald's case she looked at their leader with respect and a more tense posture. "You should relax a bit more~ It would look suspicious and bring us unwanted attention."

"S-Sorry ma'am." Said Emerald a little more relaxed, she did glare at Mercury when she heard him snickering at her for getting called out like that.

"It is quite alright Emerald, also try to refer to me as Cinder while we stay in Beacon as it will make our disguises more believable after all." The now identified as Cinder said with a soft tone with a hidden commanding tone in it walking slowly up to them.

The woman known as Cinder Fall was drop dread gorgeous to the point she had been getting looks from all the males and some females in the way here making them a blushing mess just by looking at her and none of them had the courage to even walk up to them. She had ashen black hair with bright amber eyes and dark red finger nails and lipstick giving her a more mature and seductive feeling to her, she was wearing her own nightwear going with a simple gray tank top and a pair of black shorts.

"Anyways, about your question Mercury you should know that Ozpin is quite a foolish and naïve person. The man would trust his students and protect them with his life regardless of who will stand in his way however that is his main weakness, considering his caring nature, us passing as students would make it easier for him to overlook us and not suspect us at all." Cinder said as a cruel smile made it's way to her face as she was laying down her sleeping bag in the center of their group.

It was true according to Salem, the man wouldn't even out of their plans by doing this. If anything this was some sort of failsafe in case things went wrong and they could escape without a single problem if it ever came to it.

"I guess it makes sense." Mercury said shrugging before laying back on his sleeping bag with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Mercury, Emerald and Neo remember to keep an eye on anyone you may find… interesting, after all we cannot let the chance of new members pass us." Cinder said with a smirk on her face not really bothering on telling them a little bit of information Salem had send them about a certain man that had been killing huge masses since the past year.

Cinder didn't know the details either but Salem warned her about not fighting this guy at all costs, she was allowed to do whatever was needed to get him on their side but if it came to fighting they would have to abort the mission to bring Beacon to it's end. Salem said that she was too weak to fight this guy with her group and this made her worried wondering just how strong this guy must be if Salem of all people warned her to not fight him at all cost.

Even her mistress was slightly scared of whoever this person may be so she will try to keep an eye on him

Was there something her mistress wasn't telling her? Either way she will find out sooner or later…

* * *

 ** _And here we go, sorry if this chapter was shorter than I wanted it to be but I hope you guys can be a little patient with me!_**

 ** _Oh and I also joined this side project Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer has in mind and believe me when I say it will be awesome! If you are an author and you are interested in this project he has, then make sure to PM him for details anyone is free to join as long as they are authors._**


End file.
